Hero And Zero
by A Shitty Writer
Summary: The story follows the exploits of Bell Cranel, a 14-year-old solo adventurer under the goddess Hestia and Levi Byleth, an unknown 18-year-old man, who happen to meet Bell...chased by a Minotaur?. Watch how the two young adventurers embark their journey as they represents the Hestia Familia
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Within this world, there exists a city, Orario. A journey to Orario is rather uneventful it seems, or rather short. It is a city of fearless adventurers seeking wealth and fame. Mortals often travels to this city in order to pursuit their unimaginable dreams and desires. In this city of adventures, Orario is known for its massive dungeon in where it is an endless labyrinth divided into multiple floors and filled with scary monsters and threatened the lives of all who lived on the surface.

The Guild oversees everyone who goes below the surface at the core of the city and not just humans, either as there are many kinds of demi-humans living. Most people here make a living in the Dungeon and they are called "Adventurers".

Two young fresh adventurers is now making their story as they start their first part of their journey.

* * *

_**Chapter One : Two Desires  
**_

* * *

My name is Bell Cranel. I have white hair and red eyes. I grew up in a small town not really that far from here. I was pretty-sheltered when I was a kid. My grandpa took care of me but sadly, he died about a year ago. After that, there was nothing left for me, so I decided to pack up what's left or whatsoever was left and then moved to the city

You know, If I'm gonna be honest to say at this point, but the reason I came to Orario is to meet girls in the dungeon.

"_Listen well, Bell. Real men…" What gramps? WHAT?!_

"_MUST HAVE A HAREM!"_

Seriously, just how many times did he said that? To think he said that with confidence and full of life.

Dammit, gramps.

Gramps used to read fairy tales for me. Every time he tells me those stories, I always saw myself as the one who will be the hero. Filled with dreams as one of them. How they slain monsters, rescuing people , always gets the girls and somehow, looked awesome while doing it.

Every-single-time I heard gramps tell me those stories, there's always about girls

"_Bell, the hero's greatest taste of glory is not from slaying the monsters; it's about meeting the girls and having se-"_

You know what, scratch that.

Gramps taught me about being a man. As I got older, Gramps, somehow? , convinced me and built me up so much that girls became my ultimate err- new goal…

That's why, I think for myself, If only I can be in a place where heroes stories were made . . . If I can just go to Orario . . . Maybe just maybe . . . If I can get into the dungeon . . .

If I can do that, maybe my dream girl will show up any day.

But now, I was wrong, I was just a stupid kid . . .

For going into the Dungeon just for the girls. I'm probably the only dumb-idiot-stupid who really went in like this.

"URRRROOOOOOARRRR!"

"AIIIIIEEEEEEKKKK?!"

Just like that, am I really gonna die right now? I'm about to die of these corrupt and naïve thoughts.

Now, I'm being chased by the Half-bull Half-man Beast, the Minotaur.

It is a monster from around lower floor 15 or lower which is not a really good news for a greenhorn rookie like me.

Yes, I'm about to be crushed by a monster that my attacks can't even stratch.

No, I'm gonna get eaten, choked to the death? No, too soft for a Bull-Headed Man-Beast.

Seriously, SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

I'm Levi Byleth. 18 years old. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Grew up in a small isolated village. Not really much that to talk about. No particular known relatives either. I don't even know my parents. There are many things that l like and hate. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it.

One thing that is worth a mind about me is that I'm a survivor.

That said, I am a bit of a reckless guy and can be quite forgetful.

Right now, I'm in a Dungeon. People in Orario said that one can make a living slaying monsters in the dungeon. So I took their words in my mind.

Maybe I'll try getting in the first floor. I mean, its common sense that first floor hostiles are pretty easy to deal with.

I've killed goblins and kobolds along the way. Slicing their heads off with my long silver _Ōdachi _sword with a handle of which is loosely wrapped in bandages_._ I found it in the back of an abandoned armory with its emblem is like a crossing hammers over a volcano.

I decided to go from the lower second floor down to the lower fifth.

Goblins were the most annoyingly dangerous and irritating when they're in groups though. Although they are considered to be the weakest monster in the dungeon, they are not to be messed with if they act in groups. They will surround their victims and then so on, making their bizarrely attacks.

Kobolds, were not a problem as they look. They don't have the speed and the power to back it up.

I've been going solo in my entire life, so that would pretty much mean that I am self-taught in my combat abilities.

And yes, I've collect a sack of magic stones now.

"Hmm, this should do for today"

As I was packing up and ready to move. I heard a menacingly howl. . .

"URRROOOOAARRRRR!"

"Hmm? What was that?"

Was that a Monster? That was rather a scary howl. This is still the lower fifth right? There's no way a monster with a roar like that could be here. . .

"AAAAIIIIEEEEKKK!?"

…

It's not the same sound but…

No… It's a person!?

As I felt the ground shaking in count, I saw someone coming a way behind me.

I saw a white-haired kid running like there's no tomorrow, chased by a bull-headed beast.

Wait, what the? THAT'S A MINOTAUR!

* * *

"AHHHHH RUN MISTER RUUUUN!"

"EH? EHHHHHH!?"

Levi just saw that scary game-of-tag scene and ran desperately for his life.

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Levi whined in a panicky voice.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE AND I'M DOING IT RIGHT NOW!" Bell cried.

"BY FOLLOWING ME!?"

"I AM SO SOOORRYYY!"

The two ran as fast as they could to get out of this situation. They didn't know what to do.

Bell didn't think of anything other than running for his life. He ran and ran as fast as he could not looking or glancing back at the outrageous figure behind.

As for Levi, he calmed down while running and was thinking how to get out of this one

"Hey kid, do you have any bright ideas to distract that thing?" Levi said.

"S-so-sorry mister, I just barely started adventuring a week ago, I'm still Level One!" Bell cried.

'Huh? Level One? What does that mean?' Levi thought about those words, which is, completely nonsense for him.

The Minotaur's hoof comes crashing down behind them as it barely missed them, avoiding haymakers, dodging and rolling as they scoot their sorry butt back. If someone saw them like this, they would laugh for sure.

As their back hits the wall, nowhere to run…

They sprinted to hall after hall just for the both of them get trapped in a wide, squared room.

'Is this really the end' Bell think to himself, teeth chattering and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Tsk, I can't die here. Not in a place like this" Levi scoffed as he whipped his bandage-handle sword.

"URRROOOOARRRRRRR!" The Minotaur's howl was devastating, facing it in a somewhat point-black range.

"Take this, you ugly bastard!" Levi roared as he thrust his sword forward, aiming on the Minotaur's chest.

Only for the Minotaur to shook the ground with its hoof and punched Levi away to Bell.

As the Minotaur approaches slowly to them and glanced up at its ridiculously muscular body, twice to their size as it gloating over them with a clumsy, broken smile.

Now for the Minotaur's hoof is above their head. The next moment, a line shoots across the creature's torso.

"Huh?"

"Uooohhh?"

The broken smile of the Minotaur suddenly changed as it is confused as the two of them are.

The line doesn't stop there as it travels through its thick pectoral muscles, across the raised leg, up the thigh, to the shoulders, and finally out the Minotaur's neck. A silver light shining through….

"Guuu..? GWAARAAGGAAAAaaa!"

The monster that they couldn't scratch was cut into slabs of pile meat.

As it pain and surprise echoes through the chamber.

The beast's corpse falls along the dissection incisions. It's dark red blood sprays out like a fountain.

A wave of beast blood washes over Bell and Levi.

"Are you…two okay?"

In front of them was a young girl, goddess perhaps. Thin body, radiates feminine beauty as it decorated with light blue clothing.

She stands tall, armored, despite her petite figure. Her two dwarf planets are packed into a breastplate with a silver emblem. A same emblem graces her wrist and dark red-soaked saber.

The blond hair hanging down to her waist shines so brightly. Like a golden treasure.

As she look down upon them.

Bell knows her. Of course he does. A female warrior with golden eyes and hair, clad in light blue raiment.

Even a Level One newbie like him knows who's standing right before his eyes.

_Loki Familia's _Aiz Wallenstein

As for Levi, he doesn't have a clue who the beauty is, as he only got in the Dungeon today

Everyone knows she's achieved the highest rank among all female races, Level Five.

"Ummm…Are you two okay?" Aiz asked.

"Oh…Yes, thanks for the help..Umm..miss?" Levi wondered

"Aiz. Aiz Wallenstein"

"Thank you, Miss Aiz" Levi said.

As Aiz glanced her way to Bell, she kneel down and looked him straight to the eye and asked again.

"Umm . . . are you sure you're okay?"

'No, I'm not okay. Definitely not okay' Bell thought as his heart feels like it could explode and fall to pieces any second.

His cheeks blush as he gaze upon her sparkling doe eyes.

'What's this feeling, this beating in my heart' Bell thinking for himself as Love is about to bloom for him as if its erupting within him.

"Hey kid, snap out of it" Levi scolded him.

"Ah! Umm..U-um…E-Eh.." Bell, as he snapped out of reality and nervously stuttered.

As he tried to say "thank you" and reach up to shake her hand, his whole body was shaking. He suddenly got shy and really nervous.

In a blink of an eye, he ran back to headquarters at full speed.

"Oi! Kid! What the…" Levi confusedly stared at Bell as he ran.

"Why?" Aiz with saddened expression and asked.

"Beats me. Anyway, again, thank you for saving me."

"I am so sorry. It was my fault that the Minotaur was on the run here." Aiz bowed and apologized

"No idea what you mean by that. Well, I'm off to the surface. See ya around" Levi waved as he pack up his sack of magic stones as surprisingly that he still have those despite getting chased by a beast.

* * *

"Miiiiiiiiiiisssssssss Eiinaaaaaa!"

"Hm?"

Eina Tulle, a receptionist for the "Guild" that manages all dungeon activities, looked up from the book she held loosely in one hand.

Her long, pointed ears twitched as her emerald eyes took themselves away from the pages. Her short brown hair shine in the early afternoon sunlight. She was not quite as "Perfect" as the elves, she still attractive and have good locks. With her guild uniform, black jacket and pants, suited her thin frame very well.

Eina is a half human and half elf.

This time of day, Adventurers were usually out in a Dungeon so she had decided to read books to pass the time. As she heard that voice, she responded quickly to the voice that called her name.

'Hmm. . . looks like he made it back safely again today'

It's been two week since this red-eyed kid came in to register with the guild as it had fallen on her to become this fourteen-year-old's dungeon adviser.

Still, he was an adventurer, regardless of age or gender, it's still a job that anyone could get. But sadly, many people were killed by doing it. He was still a kid, and she hated sending him into a dangerous place.

She fix her glasses and straighten her clothes

As Bell came through the door with a bang

*BANG!*

"MMMMIIIISSS EINNAAAAA!"

Covered in dark-red blood as he flew into the guild

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

"Could you please tell me what you know about Aiz Wallenstein?!"

* * *

"Could you at least take a shower before coming in here? You were covered in blood!"

"Hehe sorry about that…"

As they talk in a small room set up in the lobby of Guild headquarters. Sitting across from each other as there's a table between the two of them.

"I can't believe you, how you could you walked through the city with such a mess? Are you seriously normal Bell?"

"B. . . but. . ."

Eina, saying something that harsh so directly cuts really deep. Bell starts to well up his tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Be careful next time, got that?" Eina said as she gently pushes Bell's nose with her finger with Bell nodding up and down.

"So, you wanted to know about Loki Famillia's Aiz Wallenstein? Why?"

"Well about that…"

Bell tells her everything about what had just happened as his face is getting redder with every word

About how he decided to go down to the lower fifth

About how he and a brown-haired man encountered a Minotaur

About trying to run away and getting cornered.

Only to be saved from a certain death by the "Sword Princess", Aiz Wallenstein.

Eina was nice enough to listen to him but as every word her face gets more scarier with every detail.

"Haaahh, Why won't you listen? You are alone in the Dungeon with no party member! You can't just go that deep without preparation!"

"Y-yes ma'am I am so sorry"

No one could have guessed with a category Level Two monster like the Minotaur could appear on the lower fifth floor of the Dungeon so Eina couldn't blame him because everyone know that Minotaurs only show up on the lower fifteenth floor or lower.

But still, Bell was still a complete novice so he should be still on the first to deep second floor.

"Looks like you got some strange fantasies about dungeons. Am I right?" Eina asked as Bell laugh nervously

"Umm excuse me?" as a familiar brown-haired man suddenly show out of nowhere and asked a question to Eina.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where I can exchange magic stones for Valis?"

"Oh?" Bell stared at the man who he met back then.

"Hmm? Hey it's you" Levi realized that the same kid who he met back in the dungeon is here as well.

"Ahh, Hi mister! Good to see you again!" Bell bowed.

"Likewise"

"Hmm? Bell? Do you know each other?" Eina curiously asked.

"Ah! He's the man I told you about when we were chased by a Minotaur. Although I still don't his name yet." Bell replied.

"Yeah, only to be saved by a girl though. How embarrassing. Oh and the name's Levi Byleth" Levi shyly said.

"Oh, I'm Bell Cranel. Nice to meet you, Mister Levi" Bell reach up to shake hands.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" Levi also reach up and they shaked hands.

"So Mr. Levi, Is there anything I can help you? It seems you're having trouble with something" Eina asked.

"Oh, I just want to pass up this magic stones. I need some Valis"

"Well, its just beside that reception over there…wait did you just started as well?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah it's my first time in the dungeon today" Levi replied with a grin.

"Strange. . . As far as I can remember, I have not met a man like you who came in to register with the guild? May I know your familia?" Eina politely asked as she never met this man before in her life.

Eina has a good memory so she can pretty keep up on those who registered with the guild as she can remember but strangely, she had never encountered this man at all.

"Register? Guild? Familia? What are those? Seems like a pain in the arse" Levi titled his head confused.

"Eh? What do you mean, Mister Levi?" Bell asked.

As soon as Eina heard those strangely unbothered questions, she realized.

"Wait . . . Did you snuck inside of the Dungeon alone, unregistered and having no "blessing" of a deity?" Eina sharply asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Like I said, what are those? And "Blessing"? " Levi utterly confused about it.

Eina inhaled and about to drop the bomb.

"AREEE YOU AN IDIIOOOOT!?" Eina roared across the hall. As both Levi and Bell covered their ears.

* * *

"I am so sorry. I have no Idea" Levi scratching his head and apologized.

Eina as she stared at him blank as her eyes twitching.

Bell, sitting there, as his body shaking to Eina's scary face.

"Jeez, one after another. First Bell, now you're gonna follow his last steps to death?" Eina angrily said.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was doing pretty good for the lower first to the lower second . I didn't know that there was a Minotaur already in the lower fifth" Levi whined miserably.

"So, Mr. Levi, was it?" Eina asked

"Byleth" Levi corrected silently, "Also I have a taboo for being called like Mr. Levi. Kinda makes me sound stupid."

"Ah right, right" She agreed with a smile. As Levi relaxed for a moment, he's still getting dark auras around the elfin beauty.

"Anyway, Mr. Levi, I have one thing to ask of you."

"Hey, I said call me Byle-" As Levi was about to correct her again, he was suddenly cut off by how the elfin beauty emitting dark auras. "Hmm?!"

"A-Ahahah, nothing nothing" Levi grinned nervously.

"Anyway, again, I have one thing to ask of you. Do you have any plans to register with the guild?" Eina asked.

"Well, since you told me that much, I guess I will. Not really have anything better to do than slashing monster's head off anyway" Levi said.

"Well, that said. If you want to be an Adventurer, you need to have a deity's "Blessing" Eina said.

A Long time ago, gods and goddesses came down to this world 1000 years ago. They call it the _Gekai_ or "Lower World" There are many legends or reason that explain why and how. They were in their upper world, they call it _Tenkai_, not doing much at all for eternity. The gods and goddesses had all the time in the world but nothing to do. As they started watching the mortals wasting so much but has also make so many interesting things like culture and businesses. The "Children" ,as they referred the mortals as children, basically became the best entertainment available.

"Anyway, can you please explain, Miss Eina? I still don't have any idea. Just what do you mean by "Familia", or these "Blessing"?" Levi confusedly asked.

Eina sighed as she about to explain to the carefree brown-haired man.

"A Familia is basically a group formed by a god. For example, _Loki Familia_ is the group put together by the goddess Loki, and _Freya Familia_ by Freya. As for Bell's Familia, which is the _Hestia Familia_" Eina explained with simple details. Levi wondered why would these gods need a group when they have their godly powers.

"If you join a Familia, you will get a "Blessing". In other words, these are powers that get you strong enough to take down even the fiercest monsters. In exchange, you will use the power from the blessing to make money. To be frank, members of a Familia provide for their god." Eina thoroughly explain.

"I see.."' Levi was curious about how weak he was in the dungeon.

"Also, all blessings are equal. It's a fact." Bell said.

"Hmm? How so?" Levi asked.

"Everyone who receives a blessing starts from the same point. As for how they grow, well, that depends completely on them." Bell said with his head down.

In the end, Familias are judged by the abilities of their members, just like any shop or any country.

"Blessings will be engraved into your skin. It's called "Falna", a mark of a blessing from a god or goddesss." Eina said

"Hmm, I think I can see the gist of it now." Levi said as he gets the situation.

"Well you should because I will not explain it again" Eina said. Still mad about Levi's reckless actions a while ago.

"Well, I guess I'll be finding a Familia for now" Levi said as he stood up.

"Umm…" Bell mutters

"Hmm? What's wrong Bell?" Eina curiously asked.

"C-c-c-can I ask you to join my Familia?" Bell asked as he ran up to Levi's side staring with his crimson red eyes. "We are not very well off and it's only me and my goddess but if you join, I'll assure you that we will become a strong Familia!"

As for Levi, he doesn't care about fames or money. Well, money is still important considering he needs it to buy food. He feels a tremendous feeling for this kid, kind of like reassured. If he can just join a Familia and gets a blessing then maybe he can go to the Dungeon again.

"Strong Familia, huh?" Levi replied with a chuckle. " Well, it's not really up to me, you know? Will your goddess have me? Your goddess is the one who will decide right?"

"Oh no, don't worry!" Bell said with a big smile to his face." We aren't a big-time Familia yet so there's no way my goddess will turn you down!"

"That's not how you motivate people to join you though but. . . " Levi closed his eyes for a second…

"Alright. Bell, please let me join Hestia Familia."

* * *

**That's it for now folks, this is my first fanfiction. I really like Danmachi. It's actually my favorite LN**

**As you can see, I'm still a novice at this. I'm also taking a few words in the LN though but some of it had grammatical errors sorry for that.**

**I hope you like it and I'll try do a Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - A Familia**_

* * *

As the two of them slip into the multiracial crown on Main street. Some prums, gnomes, dwarves, or animal people. . . Some look like normal humans and some look a lot more dangerous. Even in this crowd, everything looks so new and interesting.

The two rookies work their way through the crowd while catching a few glimpse of some cute and dignified elves along the way.

They make their way out of the crowd, off of Main Street, and into a smaller back road as they arrive at a dead end.

Two of them crane their neck to look up at an old, rundown church in this cul-de-sac. It looks like anyone hasn't been here in years.

"Huh? Here?" Levi asked

"Yes! Follow me" Bell said with a big smile to his face.

'Seriously? Just how long did they started?' Levi thought with a disappointing sigh. While Levi has been used to this, he was expecting that their familia headquarters could at least have a five-story building.

This two-story building wasn't really in his quota. To think that this was once a place to worship the gods. Now it's not much more than ruin. There are pieces of walls missing. Well actually, they're in piles on the ground where they fell. A hint of sadness can be felt about this place.

Above the main door of the church, a statue of a goddess smiles down on them. Half of her face is missing and chunks of rock from her body are gone.

"Yo!" Bell shouts as it echoes through the church.

"Huh?" Levi tilted his head confused.

"Just wanted to make sure that we are alone before going into the church. There are no doors in the main entrance, not much for security though." Bell embarrassed about their home.

"I see.." Levi said as he understand Bell's case.

"But then again, the inside isn't much better than the outside, hehe"

In fact, the inside looks half destroyed. As they step inside, their foot lands on a weed growing out of the broken tile floor. Pieces of the ceiling are either gone or about to fall. On the bright side, There's a bit of sunlight though. The sunbeams light up what's left of an altar at the back of the church. Heading toward a small room behind the altar.

It was once a storage room and is still lined with empty shelves. But the shelf at the back corner is actually a door to a stairwell. Bell pull it back and the two of them climb down.

"Sweet home huh" Levi said it in a almost mocking voice.

"Hehe I'm sorry that you're disappointed on this" Bell said with saddened expression.

"Not at all, although I did expect to be a lot better than this but don't worry, I'm already used to this kind of thing" Levi said as they walk down the stairway.

The stairway isn't that long, and there's still some light sneaking in from outside. Bell opened the door to a room.

"Goddess! I'm home!"

As Bell's voice echoes, the smell of home wafts into his nose. The room is small but big enough to live in comfortably.

Levi looked around the small room as he was slightly amazed that it can be still called "Home".

The person Bell called is sprawled out on a purple sofa just inside the door. She looks up from her book and jumps to her feet. Just by looking at the figure, some would probably think she was a young girl about to hit puberty. Her feet thump quickly on the floor as she runs up to Bell with a big smile on her childlike face.

"HEEEYY! WELCOME BACK! Aren't you a bit early today?"

"Well, I almost died in the dungeon today…"

"Whaaat?! Are you okay? It'd be a real shock to me if you died. I'll be lonely and really sad too."

Her tiny hands dance up and down on Bell's body, looking for injuries. Bell can't help but blush a little. Her kind tone and words always cheers him up.

"Hmm? Who's this? Is this your…friend? Bell? YOU FINALLY HAD A FRIEND?!"

"Ah right! Goddess! This is Mister Levi Byleth! He's the one who helped me in the dungeon today" Bell said as he introduced the brown-haired man with lazy eyes. "Mister Levi, this is Goddess Hestia"

"Yeah sorta but alright. Also Bell, call me Levi or Byleth as long you don't call me with honorifics." Levi correcting Bell as he don't like being called like "Mister Levi' because it sounds stupid to him. "Greetings, Goddess Hestia, I'm Levi Byleth. I, too also a friend to Bell, would like to join your Familia" Levi introduced himself as he bowed down to the cute deity.

"Really?!" The Goddess shouted as she jumped up from Bell and ran up in front of Levi. "Do you really want to join my Familia?"

"Y-y-yeah…well only if you'll allow me, though" '_so close' _Levi answered with a nod as the Goddess leaping in front of him very close.

"YAY!" Hestia cheered before grabbing Levi by the hand and pulling him over to the only bed in the room. "Now, take off your clothes and lie down on the bed!"

"Why would I do that?!" Levi as he hugs himself and was creeped out by what Hestia said just now.

"I thought you want to join my Familia? Don't you want a _Falna_?" Hestia titled her head and then a teasing smile bestowed on her face. "Ah I see what you are thinking, you thought I would do _that_!"

Levi was starting to regret his decision as his eyes were twitching out of madness. As he stared to Bell, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Please lie down, Mister Levi. Nothing weird will happen to you" Bell said with a reassuring smile. "Goddess will only bestow her blessing upon you".

Levi, looking bemused, did as he was told. He strip of his black long-sleeve shirt and laid himself down on the bed.

"_Ara ara_, you've taken good care of your body even without a blessing didn't you, Levi?" Hesita said as she got onto Levi's back with a long needle in her hand.

"Yeah, I guess" Levi said.

"Wow, if only Bell has the same physique as you" Hestia joked as Bell let out a small chuckle. "Well, hold still. Don't wanna mess this up for you".

Hestia pricked her finger with the needle and traced her blood onto Levi's back. She then placed a piece of paper onto Levi's back where she traced her finger and pulled it back, leaving several numbers and words on it.

She then turned the paper toward herself and then gave it to Levi. "This is your status."

As Levi stared at the paper and skimmed through it.

_**Levi Byleth**_

**Level 1**

**Strength: **I0

**Defense: **I0

**Dexterity:** I0

**Agility: **I0

**Magic: **I0

**Magic:**

**()**

**Skills: **

**()**

This is the _Falna_, status.

There are five basic abilities. These are strength, defense, dexterity, agility and magic. Each ability has one of ten ranks – S, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, and lastly I – within each level. S being the strongest rank while I, being the weakest rank. The number next to the rank shows the exact ability level: 0 to 99 is theI range, 100 to 199 is H, and so on. 999 is the absolute maximum.

Level is the most important statistic in a status. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to say a person evolves when they level up. Level One and Level Two is already a huge difference. Level Two is much, much stronger.

'_Level One huh? Guess I'll have to get stronger for now'_ Levi think to himself as he vowed to get stronger and put the paper down.

"Now, it's your turn Bell. Let's update your status!" Hestia said.

"Please!" Bell shouted happily.

"Alright, off with the shirt and into bed like usual!" Hestia said. "Okay." As Bell walk towards the bed as he unhook his light adventurer's armor and pull off his undershirt. He look over his shoulder into the full-length mirror at the end of the room.

"Lie down, lie down" Bell do as he told and crawl on the bed. As soon as his stomach hits the sheets, Hestia jumps on top of him and uses his butt as her own personal chair.

"You said earlier that you almost died today. What happened?" Hestia asked as she pulls out the long needle.

"It's a long story, but.." Bell said as his back was rubbed as he talk. Relaxing his skin.

Bell then explained everything that happens.

* * *

Hestia proceeds to prick her own finger with the long needle. A drop of her blood falls onto Bell's back. It send waves through his body as it sinks in.

"So you went into the deeper levels of the Dungeon? Just what were you thinking?" Hestia slightly mad about.

"But it's not like that's what I want. I just want to prove something and…" '_to meet girls'_ Yeah no way Bell would say that. It would be too embarrassing.

"Yeah but what's more crazy is that you, Levi, snuck into the dungeon without a _falna_" Hestia then direct her attention to Levi "Either you were being ignorant or just crazy"

"Well, I just got in the city. Didn't know about these _falna _or Familia things until now" Levi replied with a nervous grin.

"Oh? So you're from outside of Orario, I see. Where?" Hestia curiously asked.

"S-sorry, I…can't tell you that" Levi said with his head down. Hestia and Bell stared at him for a moment then brush it off. "Well, it's okay. People tend to have secrets" Hestia said it to at least reassured Levi.

Levi then makes a satisfied chuckle.

Meanwhile, Hestia's kneading the spot on Bell's back where the blood had landed, working down slowly from the left. She then changes the markings.

"And anyway, Aiz Wallensten, was it? She's the one who saved you huh? If she really is that pretty and powerful, other men won't leave her alone. She's bound to have a few favorites by now."

"You really think so, Goddess?"

"Saved by a girl then falling in love. Guess you're not the hero in your book, Bell" Levi said with a teasing smile on Bell.

"N-not really! I just respect and look up to her that's all" Bell said as he nervously stuttered.

Levi knows it's not true. Of course not. He saw him , was red as a tomato, ran as fast as he could in a blink of an eye when the Sword Princess was in front of her. Pretty obvious for him.

"Hmm yeah yeah" Levi muttered.

"Listen up, Bell. This is a crush; you'll get over it. You should move on and focus more on the girls around you. I am sure that there is a beautiful lady who will accept, hold, and support you in your life right now." Hestia said it with a pout on her face.

'_One-sided love huh' _Levi thought as he figured out Hestia's motives.

"Besides, that girl, That Wallenwhatever is in _Loki Familia._ You couldn't marry her anyway."

'_Ouch, that was a direct hit through the heart' _Levi felt bad for Bell.

Not all of the gods are friends. If two of them are fighting, members of their Familias are instantly enemies. Members of each Familia don't want to put their allies in danger.

It would be difficult for Bell to have a relationship with Aiz Wallensten, a member of _Loki Familia_.

"Well, All done! Just forget about that girl and keep your eyes open, Bell. You'll find someone as long as you keep looking closer!" Hestia said to Bell as she was all done.

"You're cruel, Goddess…" Bell said with a sad tone in his voice.

Bell got out of the bed and pull on some clothes while trying to rebuild his confidence. Hestia then reaches for the piece of paper with Bell's status on it. "Here, your new status."

Bell took the paper from her lightly outstretched hand.

_**Bell Cranel **_

**Level 1**

**Strength: **I-77 - I-82

**Defense: **I-13

**Dexterity: **I-93 - I-96

**Agility: **H-148 - H-172

**Magic: **I0

**Magic:**

**()**

**Skills:**

**()**

"Let's see . . . My " Strength, "Dexterity," and "Agility," really went up this time . . . Woah! Look, Goddess! My "Agility went from H-148 to H-172! Up 24 points from yesterday!" Bell cheered happily to his new status.

"Can I take a peek?" Levi politely asked.

"Ah sure!" Bell handed the paper to Levi

"Hmmm. . . It must be because we got chased around by the Minotaur?" Levi said.

"Ahaha! Probably!" Hestia roared out a laughter.

The system is simple. A person gains experience when they use a basic skill. For example, to gain "Defense", one must have to actually get hit by a monster in battle.

"Goddess, when do you think I'll be able to use magic?"

"No clue about that, Bell. I hear people who use magic have high intelligence . . . You don't read that much, though, do you, Bell?"

"Ahaha, no. . ."

"Magic, huh. . . I heard that you can get magic by reading a certain book" Levi said

"Yes. . . they're Grimoire books that are very expensive and rare" Hestia explained.

Magic is that important. Magic is the ultimate trump card that can turn the tables in any situation.

"Hmm? Wait. . . Goddess, there seems to be something in my Skill slot. It looks like something was erased." Bell wondered why.

"Oh! It just got smudged because of some ink that got on my hand. It's still normal, don't worry."

"Figured as much"

Skill may not be as flashy as magic, but they don't cost as much to use, though they do cost something. They either have an effect on battle or on the user's body itself when activated. It's like a chemical reaction.

Bell looked up at the clock on the wall then turn to Hestia. "Goddess, it's evening. Shall I get dinner ready? I know that we're gonna have a potato snack party but it can't be enough to fill us up, since Mister Levi is here, right?"

"Sure, I'll leave it to you then" Hestia said.

"Oh, I'll help you then –" Levi stood up in his seat.

"Oh no don't worry I'll take care of it myself. Just rest easy, Mister Levi." Bell said it with a big smile to his face and then proceeds to the kitchen.

Levi sighs "I told you to call me Levi or Byleth, you know?" having said that as Bell can't hear it anymore since he's already at the kitchen.

Levi sits back then stared at Hestia, who was staring at Bell's status on the paper.

"Any reason why you kept it a secret from him?" Levi asked Hestia.

Hestia quickly gave Levi a shocking reaction and bulging eyes. "How? You can read Hieroglyphs?"

"Hmm, kinda" Levi replied.

Hestia sighed then spoke the word "** Liaris Freese** "

Levi divert his attention to Hestia and was listening to her.

"It increases the speed of one's growth as long as his feelings last. The strength of the effects is related to the strength of Bell's feelings." Hestia explaining the details about the rare skill.

"Is it common for a few adventurers to have that?" Levi curiously asked.

"No. . . it's a rare skill" Hestia mutters.

"Hmm. . . so about his feelings to Aiz, does it involve his skill?" Levi said

"Yes, absolutely" Hestia held her head between her hands, scratching back and forth. "I hate this! He changed because of _her_, and it isn't fair! I won't accept it!"

"You've been crushing Bell's heart a while ago, don't you think this is the time for celebration?" Levi said it with a grin.

"Hrrrrggggggrrr!" It was she who had written that skill into him with her own hands. She regretted it more than anything.

* * *

After a while, Bell returned as they had their dinner and wrapped it up after they were finished.

"Now, especially after such a long day, Let's go to sleep! You two have a big day ahead of you. Your first two-man party day in the dungeon. You better get some rest because tired muscles aren't something you gonna have in a fight!" Hestia said as she jumped into the bed.

"You're right, Goddess. Mister Levi, we better get some sleep now." Bell told Levi as he finished his dinner. "Alright"

Brushing his teeth with a traced toothbrush, bathing in a tub, then took out an old mattress he got on a dump beside the church. Levi has been able to sleep on worse things so a lumpy mattress would be no problem for him. As he tried to get some sleep, he thought about himself preparing for tomorrow.

'_Will I get stronger tomorrow? Will I get rich?' _Levi thinks for himself as he tried to sleep.

'_Will I finally get to meet that bastard?'_

Levi sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Guess I'll have to leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me"

* * *

**Chapter 2 folks. I suck at this. I took some inspiration to other fanfics so you could probably read something familiar in here if you read some of them. **

**I don't care if you curse at me at reviews. Tell me something I have to improve thank you**


	3. Chapter3

_**Chapter 3 – Hello Dungeon**_

* * *

"We're off, Goddess!" Bell waved at Hestia as both he and Levi embarked on their first day as a two-man party at the Dungeon. For Levi, he prefers to go solo first since he wants to go on a rampage to test how strong he is after gaining a Falna but shrugged it off.

"Ok, be careful you two! You too especially Bell, you might have a comrade now but don't be reckless!" Hestia points at bell as she worryingly scold Bell. Levi on the other hand just smiled of how the Goddess really cares about Bell.

"Oh right, by the way, Levi-kun! Come here for a second!" Hestia calls Levi.

"Hmm?" Levi, confused, with his right eyebrow curves upward. Wondering what she wants at a time when they are going now. As he makes his way to his new Goddess.

Suddenly, Hestia grabs the collar of his black shirt pulls him down for a whisper to his ear.

"Listen, I need a favor."

"W-what?"

"You see, Bell has been a bad boy lately and apparently he's been cheating on me so.."

'_Cheating on you? When the hell were you having a relationship with him?' _Levi thought as he paled to the wrath of his Goddess. He has no time for this.

"Sooooo I need you to take care of him as well as keeping an eye on him because he might be snatched away from me especially with that Aiz Whallenwhatever her name is!" Hestia pouted.

Levi sighed about this stupid situation he's having right now. Well, it makes sense though, with Bell having those white hair and cute red eyes, he looks like a rabbit so there's no doubt he will be flooded with girls.

"Lucky little brat.." Levi whispers with his right eye twitching.

"What was that?" Hestia confusedly asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, I'll keep an eye on him as long as he's with me. Besides, we're running a bit late so we need to go now."

Hestia sighed. "Alright, take care you two!" Hestia waved happily to the two members of her familia.

With Bell, in a confused expression, sees Levi as he walks beside him.

"Levi-san, what were you talking about with Goddess?" Bell asked with an innocent persona.

"Nothing important, she just asked me to take care of you because of how irritatingly cute you are and how girls would fowl with you"

"W-what?"

"Nevermind, anyway let's go" Levi said as they make their way to the dungeon.

"Right!" Bell said with a determined compassion.

* * *

Their sigh merged with the somewhat chilly morning air. As the two of them walked on the main street that has a very different atmosphere at noon. The big road that was neither noisy nor complex gave off a open feeling. The stone-based shops that were built on both sides of the street still had their doors closed tightly. The eastern skies were already bright. Even if it was early in the morning, you could still feel a breath of humans. There were hobbits who were preparing to open a shop, and also dwarfs that were adventurers discussing something in their team.

'Looks like they are going to the dungeon." Levi said as he noticed them.

"Yeah, should we prepare Levi-san?" Bell asked.

"Kay"

They're were also wearing equipment for entering the dungeon while leaving the house. So if the others saw them, they would be classified as the same type as them.

"Ah~ I forgot to eat breakfast…" Bell said as he holds his stomach

_GURRRRUUUU_, after hearing the sound coming from his body, Levi sighed as he also didn't eat but surprisingly, he is not hungry.

"Did you forgot to eat? Or were you just too excited for today?" Levi said with a mocking grin.

"Hehe, it's just that, I'm so happy to have a comrade with me starting today!" Bell said with a happy grin and the way he look he would shine.

Levi just put a shock then to a smile to his face because although the world is cruel, brutal and unforgiving, he still found innocence and kindness in it. Some would last more than he expected, sometimes it would end far sooner than it should have.

As Bell looked left and right while walking around and staring at the surroundings.

'_This is bad, I forgot to eat. So hungry. Looks like I won't be able to concentrate and focus on exploring the dungeon if I don't get rid of this sense of hunger. I might not even able to help Levi-san properly at this rate. I also didn't want to lose my determination on saving money today, but there was really no other way, so what should I buy…._' Bell thought as he holds his stomach growlingly that it sounds like a hungry wolf.

"Should we eat first? I mean can't go on explore a dungeon with an empty stomach you know?" Levi suggested as he is now concerned with Bell's well being.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry Levi-san hehe" Bell said sheepingly. Then suddenly a chill right up his spine.

"…!?" Bell furiously looked backwards.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with an eyebrow.

"Ah? Oh no nothing nothing anyway let's go find something to eat."

"Yeah…"

That was a lie. Levi felt it too. An unpleasant feeling. Although it was not the type where he can detect killing intent, the slight breath was from a kind of a powerful adventurer….Were they being observed? No, it felt like it was only on Bell but still…

It was a feeling of danger, like when assessing an item, ordinary people couldn't imitate it, like a relentless gaze.

A moment of time, a shop employee was preparing to open up a sidewalk café, a girl looking on the street from the second floor of a shop, a team of two men conversing in an alley….That scenery appeared in his vision while he repeatedly shifted his vision to moving objects.

With Bell in his blank brain, Bell also surveyed his surroundings.

There was no trace of anything suspicious in the shopping street that hadn't opened up in the morning. Instead strange gazes were gathering towards him, who was standing in the middle of the road. However, at this time he had no energy to take note of this.

'_Did I think too much? Probably just my imagination_' Bell thought as he shrugged it off.

After listening to the sound of his excessive heartbeat, he couldn't help but make a puzzled expression.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Levi asked as he pretends to know about it.

"Oh no nothing it's just.." Bell said

"Um excuse me, is this…"

"Eep!"

"!"

Both of them immediately changed their pose and turned around to the voice coming from behind. To any onlookers it must have looked like Bell was acting like a scaredy-cat.

The person who addressed them was the same as them, a human girl.

She was wearing a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. On top of this was also a slightly long half apron around her waist.

Her gray hair that had lost its luster was tied into a small knot, and a tail was hanging down below that knot. Looks like it was a type of ponytail.

In Bell's perspective, her eyes, that had the same color as her hair, were seemingly innocent and cute. In Levi's on the other hand, it looks like it's a predator ready to pounce on its next victim or might be his imagination.

Her milky white and smooth gentle face displayed a surprised expression due to their vigilant action.

Apparently, it was only a harmless civilian….maybe.

"S…..Sorry! Because I was a bit surprised….!" Bell hurriedly apologized with a bow in knee length.

"N….No problem, I'm really sorry that I scared you two….." The girl also apologized with a smile.

"Well I'm not really scared. Just surprised." Levi said as he scratched the back of his head.

The girl should be a bit older than Bell and younger than Levi. But it looks like it should only be a difference of one or two years.

"I…Is there something wrong?" Bell asked.

"Ah…..Yes. You dropped something. It might be from one of you" A purplish-blue crystal was placed in her outstretched hand.

"Huh? A Magic stone?" As Bell crooked his neck to look at the waist bag above his butt. He usually put the Magic stones the he obtained from monsters into his fist-sized waist bag.

"I already exchanged all the Magic stones to the guild yesterday. Pretty sure it's not mine." Levi confirmed it as he was also looking on his bag that looks like a mini sack.

Bell remembered that yesterday when he exchanged the money, he should have given all the Magic stones to the guild. Could it be that he remembered wrong?

Besides Adventurers, it was impossible for others to have a Magic stone….Yes, it must be like that.

"S…Sorry. It must be mine. I'm grateful for it." Bell said as he took the stone from the girl's outstretched hand.

"No problem." She answered with a smile that made Bell feel comfortable. Able to meet up with such pure kindness made him completely relieved.

As for Levi, although the girl is cute, he feels suspicious about this girl. The same feeling he felt earlier.

"Are you two preparing to go to the dungeon so early?" The girl asked.

"Ah yes, actually this is our first two-man party so we need to get ready and prepared." Bell answered as he points his finger from Levi to himself.

"Yeah and for that we need to hurry. Oh right you were hungry right? Let's get something to eat. Come on!" Levi said as he began to walk away from them.

After exchanging a few more words to the girl, Bell said his goodbyes.

…Just when he was thinking of this, his stomach issued out such an embarrassing sound.

GURUUUUUUU

"….."

"….."

"…..."

The shop employee widened her eyes inconsiderately while Levi, who halted his walk, surprisingly heard the disturbing sound.

Bell, who was blushing furiously.

Then, the girl let out a "_Pfft"_ and leaked out sounds of laughter. Levi was also shaking and covering his mouth. A violent blow. Bell bowed his head and let the steam emit from the top of his head.

"Hehe, your stomach, are you hungry?" The girl asked while trying not to laugh.

"…Yes"

"Could it be that you haven't eaten breakfast yet?"

Bell nodded while not looking at the shop employee.

She took up a thinking pose, then suddenly hurried away from here. She passed through the café, which was mentioned before, and disappeared inside. Shortly, she returned.

What she didn't have when she left was a small basket cradled under her slender hands. From inside, you could see a small bread and some cheese.

"If you can, please eat this….Because the shop hasn't opened yet, this cannot be called a formal meal"

"What?! No no no no I can't accept that! Plus shouldn't this be your breakfast….?"

The shop employee smiled shyly.

'_Uwaah, this is a type of person that releases her cuteness from within'_ Levi thought as he silently observed the girl.

It wasn't the same type of appearance that makes one comfortable like Wallenstein or Hestia….But it seemed to be the type that would attract you more, the closer you get….

"If I ignore this, I would feel guilty. So Mr. Adventurer, please accept it."

'_Too cunning'_ Levi thought.

"Still…" Bell said.

"In exchange…Make sure you come eat here tonight!" She said with a smile that shines more than a thousand stars.

"Well well….Aren't you a popular rabbit?" Levi said with a smirk.

After Levi said that, Bell glared at him ineffectively as he looked like he was pouting.

The girl giggled at them.

Being requested in such a way, how could Bell possibly still have room to refuse. Using such a smile to say such words, that's too cowardly.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure to bring him tonight" Levi said with a smirk as he wrapped Bell shoulders with this arm.

Following, Bell also broke into a smile.

"Really…So cunning." Bell said.

"Hehe, just take it. Today my salary will certainly increase."

'_You're welcome'_ Both Levi and Bell thought about it at the same time.

"…..Then, I'll see you both tonight!"

"Okay…"

Bell spoke to the incredulous shop, employee, who was still watching them.

"I….I'm Bell Cranel and he is Levi Byleth. May we ask for your name?"

"It's Syr Flover, nice to meet you Bell-san, Levi-san!"

"Likewise.." Levi said with an uninteresting vibe.

They exchanged smiles and names.

Until the end, the shop employee continued to maintain a smile and watched them about face, leaving the area.

"Wow, she really played you" Levi said as he pat Bell's shoulder two times in a way to show pity.

Although Bell was set up, it feels like he was drinking tea cozily.

* * *

At the end of the long street, in the middle of the city, the dungeon was located underneath the cloudless morning sky's scraper facilities.

The dungeon already existed before the gods descended to the Lower World.

Although it was not as massive as before, but streets were already built on top of the dungeon, it was said that it was made by a predecessor of the guild.

To summarize it, in ancient times there were people who cooperated with the current and the old guild and fought against the monsters without any Grace from the gods.

Before they entered the dungeon, now that he has a Familia and a Falna, Levi forgot that he needs to register to the guild first before going in so after doing so, they finally entered.

Bell was armed with a knife and some light chestplate while Levi was only wearing a dirty black shirt, covering it with a coat which looks like a dirty brown blanket with his bandaged wrapped (stolen) Odachi sword. You would thought he looks like a hobo.

"Ah….Levi-san, do you need more equipment?" Bell asked.

"Don't worry…I can handle myself"

Bell was worried for him because he doesn't have an armor. Although he does have an interesting sword.

"Levi-san, where did you get that sword? It's really shiny and new! You must have taken care of it every day!" Bell said as his eyes are glimmering, impressed of the particular sword.

"Oh this? I found it. Kinda." '_Actually I may have stole it or not'_.

The dungeon was the same as it ever was. Strange noises, strange sources of light, dreary, cold, and it seem like one brightly lit tunnel instead of something deep underground. Both of them barely walked ten minutes into the first floor when cracks began to form in the walls.

"Heads up.." Levi muttered walking right up to one as a goblin's hand was forcing its way out of it.

"Well well morning you little rascals, who's ready for their hot fresh cup of bodily harm" As the Goblin's head appeared, Levi slashed down his sword with a great speed on its neck and rest of the figure fell out with a thud. "Wow, It really feels different to have a Falna. It gotten easier this time"

"GYAAAAUUUUUU!?"

"Ha!"

Bell dodged a swing from another goblin and slashed it across the chest. Levi then charged forward and cleaved through a several goblins in the same instant as Bell took a breath. Several moments, Kobolds were also making their debut.

Both of them were a duo of destruction throughout the next moments, slashing and cleaving through the monsters, watching their backs, monster corpses began to dissipate into black mists and be absorbed back into the dungeon.

"Hey, we should also collect those crystals, also there's dying goblins and kobolds over there. Might as well end their misery. We should carved its chest." Levi said as he walked from corpse to corpse easily fishing out the crystals.

"Right!" Bell nodded as he unhooked the bag and began collecting the stones. Also tossing some at Levi, who also dumped the crystals inside of his mini sack.

"That minotaur crystal was much bigger than these ones." Levi noted as he looked in his bag.

"Eh? You killed a minotaur?!"

"What? Ah no, it was the one when we first met, the blonde girl killed it and I took the crystal. The guild was actually pretty shocked about it, probably because they thought I killed one while I'm still a Level One HAHA!"

"Oh haha yeah" Bell nodded with a frown. "I would be very lucky to get fifty for these compared to the fifty thousand from the minotaur's crystal."

"Anyway, we should move on the lower floors, I have a great feeling today!" Levi declared as he whipped his swords, wiping off the blood.

"Are you sure? I haven't reached Floor Six yet.."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you won't die on my watch. Plus, I still have to take you to your date with the cute girl earlier" Levi said with a mocking smirk.

"I…It's not a date!"

They continued further down until it was late into the evening. They made a better haul.

For some reason, even though Bell never particularly had trouble fighting them before, just the fact that he has an ally watching his back made him feel more confident. Eina always told him that if he was ever outnumbered, he should run. However, even though he was fighting multiple monsters at the same time, Levi was always there for him.

However, he can't always be protected forever, he wanted to be someone worthy to stand beside HER.

But even so…Levi is really surprisingly strong. He's slashing monsters, tearing them apart piece by piece. For some reason, he might not even need a Falna or maybe because now that he has a Falna.

"See?" Levi said as Bell tried to catch his breath while both of them are being surrounded by monster corpses. "We can actually do it if we put our mind to it."

"Yeah.." Bell nodded as he proceed to gather the magic stones.

"But I think it should do for today.." Levi began as he looked upward. "We should stop here."

"Really? But I feel like I can keep going," Bell said.

"No, we shouldn't be too reckless. You're getting tired and I'm also slightly catching my breath. If we keep going, we might not have the stamina to go back" Levi said as he wrapped his sword.

"Oh…all right" Bell said feeling just a bit disappointed. He felt like he can go on too.

"Come on.." Levi said, smacking Bell on the back. "Let's head back so you can clean up before your date. Unless you plan on meeting her covered in monster blood."

"L-Like I said, it's not a date!" Bell shouted as his face turning as red as his eyes.

"Yes it is"

"No it's not!" Bell's crying shout echoed through the halls of the dungeon floor as they made their way back up to the surface.

* * *

_**Bell Cranel**_

**Level 1**

**Strength**: I 82 — H 120

**Endurance**: I 13 — I 42

**Dexterity**: I 96 — H 139

**Agility**: H 172 — G 225

**Magic**: I 0

**Magic:**

**()**

**Skills:**

**()**

"…What"

At sunset.

Bell , who had finished today's exploration of the dungeon and came back with Levi to the hidden house within the church, couldn't help but widen his eyes. Because from the paper, that recorded his updated status, which Hestia passed to him, the recorded proficiency growth was so incredible that it was unbelievable.

"G….Goddess, This….did you copy it wrong or what…..?"

"Wow this is crazy….these figures are too much…..Total proficiency went uo over 160, is this a joke?" Levi said as he skimmed through Bell's status from the paper.

"…..Did you think I cannot even do simple reading and writing, it?" Hestia said with a pout to her face.

"What? N-no I did not mean it that way but…."

"Well I don't think we should be surprised. I mean we did go further down until Floor Six today so I guess these figures makes sense….Wait actually it's not. It is still way too much." Levi muttered under his breath.

"G….Goddess, there must be a mistake?! See, here, the Endurance category! I only received one enemy attack today!"

"You did? I'm pretty sure you received ZERO enemy attack today considering I'm always taking care your ass.."

"…"

As Levi shifted his neck towards his goddess, he can tell that Hestia is pissed. '_What's her problem? She should be happy for him…'_

Bell defeated a large amount of monsters until today to receive the previous stats, no matter how hard he worked, it was impossible that being attacked once would increase his proficiency by this much.

"So I said there must be a mistake...hm? Goddess?"

"….."

The small face frowned and using half an eye to stare tightly at Bell. The pressure, as if he could hear his Goddess saying "I'm angry".

As Bell leans to Levi for a whisper "Levi-san, why is she angry? What did I do wrong" Bell muttered under his breath quietly.

"I don't know, did she found out about Syr?"

"What? No, I mean we still haven't told her that yet, wait why is this have something to do with miss Syr?!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE IM NOT HERE YOU TWO DOOFUS!" Hestia suddenly shouted at them, clearly showed that she is furious.

The two of them flinched and a drop of sweat can be seen on the side of their head.

"Hmmph"

Their goddess turned their back towards them and silently headed to the closet at the depths of the room. Her twin-tails constantly bounced as if it was trying to intimidate them.

Opening the door to the closet, Hestia, who was shaking from side to side, tried hard to reach for her special made jacket. Wearing that jacket that could even cover her petite body's unbalanced boobs, she passed them, who was frozen stiff.

"The place I work at is hosting a whatever party, so I'll go out for a while. You two should also occasionally relax by YOURSELVES, and eat a luxurious meal in a LONELY way!"

"Wait, Hestia-sama, you still haven't updated my-" Levi quickly stood up and made haste to his goddess before…

BANG! Under this sound, the door was slammed shut.

"Status."

Until the very end, Hestia didn't even look at their face. Only leaving a mystery about the party her workplace is hosting.

Levi then turns his head looked at Bell straight in his pure red eyes.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Levi asked with a frown.

* * *

**Hey it's been a while, anyway this is just for fun and sorry for the grammar. I'm not very good with English. You might be reading familiar lines here probably because it is inspired to several danmachi fanfictions**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – I Am Worthy**_

* * *

Because of the fact that they made their Goddess angry, they left the hidden house. And both of them sighed at the same time.

"Uwaah, Levi-san! What did I do?!" Bell cried.

"You know, you may look like a rabbit but you're as dense as a rock.." Levi muttered with a tired face.

After Hestia walks out of the house with a pout, Levi figured it out why the Loli-Goddess is angry. Though Bell doesn't know about it, Levi knew about his skill and what does it do. So if Bell is cramming some big numbers for his status today, that means he was thinking about Aiz Wallenstein, which is, pretty much what made Hestia mad.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Bell asked with a teary eye.

"Exactly. Now let's go to your date before we have to deal with another jealous routine if you're late" Levi walks up ahead of Bell with a sigh.

"I-It's not a date!" Bell ran towards him with a glare that looks like a pout.

The sun had already been setting to the west.

The loss of the light from the sun, what came forth was the dark blue evening and faintly shining full moon, and countless laughing sounds. The laborers that ended their shift, the adventurers that came back safe and sound from the dungeon as if they were ending today, were all immersed in wine. The prospering voices rushed forward from the bars, followed behind by roaring and laughter. Together with the orange-colored lights from the opened shops, multiple figures jumped onto the paved road.

"Hmmm I remember the place where we met her this morning was indeed somewhere close by.." Levi noted as he was scanning the area.

With Bell walking on this endless main street like a lost child shaking his head left and right.

The surrounding scenery was completely new, it was completely different from how it was in the morning when a single figure could not even be seen, which made it very difficult for them to remember the location of the shop. It was impossible to imagine that here was the same place as it was in the morning.

With the night bars as the selling point, the busy road exuded a passionate atmosphere everywhere, making even the demi-humans become happy. The hobbits, known as the representatives of small people, and gnomes were singing on the roads while holding each other's shoulders, the dwarfs, that were famous as mighty and tough warriors, also gave off a hearty laugh and entered this circle.

Through the stringed and wind instruments' melody, the crowd streamed over from the surroundings to the performance, the sound of the fine music touched the passersby.

The main street had completely put on its night appearance.

"…Should be here, right?"

As Levi finally found the familiar coffee shop, they stopped in front of the shop. It was constructed by stone just like the other shops. This building that had a depth of two floors was perhaps the largest around in the surrounding night bars.

The night bar that Syr girl works for, The Hostess of Fetility.

Two members of the Hestia Familia made their way to the Hostess of Fertility and entered to the sound of merriness and smell of various kinds of food. What they first saw was a well-developed female dwarf serving food at the counter, which is probably the boss. Levi narrowed his surroundings, inhaling and exhaling the smell.

Bell saw a little of the kitchen, where the female cat people with animal ears and tails were busily working, and the waitress that takes the order, it seems like it should be all females here.

"All the workers in this shop are female." Levi noted eyeing the kitchen.

"Y-yeah..you're right" Bell nodded.

Then, a person they recognized came running up to them.

"Bell-san! Levi-san! You guys came!" Syr said as she looked at them with a bright smile on her face.

"Y-yeah….here we are.." Bell replied with a nervous smile on his own. Then Levi smack his back.

"Of course! I mean he just can't miss his date with you right?" Levi said with a mocking grin.

"L-Levi-san!" Bell answered with a shout to Levi's grin.

Syr, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush about what Levi just said as she hold her face with her two delicate hands. Then after a while, she recovered and shake her head.

"Hehe anyway, Welcome to Hostess of Fertility!" Syr beamed with a smile.

Syr, wearing the same outfit as this morning, welcomed them.

Entering the wide entrance, she shouted with a clear voice.

"We've got customers!"

'_Did she really have to report this?!' _Levi thought

While entering the shop and following Syr, they came up to a counter turns in a right angle. It was located right at the corner of the bar, if they lean backwards, they would touch the wall. It feels like sitting by yourself facing the boss at the counter although there's two of them. Looks like it was specially arranged for them, who were newcomers, by Syr.

"Please, have a seat!"

"O…okay" Bell answered with a shrinking posture. Levi just nodded for the hospitality.

"Are you guys Syr's customers? Well, although you're adventurers, you both seem young! I hear you're going all out tonight! I'll keep the food comin', all you got to is keep on orderin'! Especially you boy! I hear you're a big eater that would make us grief!"

Facing at the counter, where the female dwarf boss resides and grinning at them while also pointing her finger at Bell. Hearing the words from the female boss, Bell was suddenly shocked. He immediately turned to face Syr but did not imagine that she, who was staying beside them, would have actually turned her face to the side.

'_This woman..' _Levi thought as he figured out the motive of the supposedly cute girl and he is irritated about it.

"When did I become a big eater!? Even for me, it was the first time I've heard this!?" Bell cried.

"….Teehee"

"What Teehee!?"

'_This person is a demon!'_ Levi thought

"About this, I told Mia-mama that I wanted to serve the guests that I've just met, so please help me treat them with hospitality…..As a result, the situation became like this"

"It is intentional, right!?"

"I will cheer for you!"

'_She's a devil Who said that she was a beautiful woman on the streets!'_ Bell thought.

"I absolutely cannot eat and drink that much!? In the first place, my Familia is very poor!"

"Well, don't worry, Bell. I was getting hungry, anyways. Besides, we made a big haul today so our expenses won't be a problem.." Levi said with a tired face as he was leaning in his palm waiting for the food at his order.

"Ah ha, of course I was just joking around. I only expect a little effort on your part. Please enjoy the meal at your leisure." Syr said.

"…A little, huh?'

Bell tried to hold back his sigh and faced the counter. Levi carefully placed the menu into his hands, ignoring the content and first looking at the price was the main point.

Today the amount of money they exchanged altogether was 60000 Valis. 30000 Valis for each of them. Due to the fact that they defeated more monsters and reaching Floor six and that it luckily dropped consecutive loots, today they earned a much bigger revenue than before. Bell usually only average around 2000 Valis but with Levi around, it got improved.

Although a single meal that cost 50 Valis was enough to fill yourself…But adventurer's equipment and items were rather expensive. Just even a health recovery potion would be priced at least 500 Valis, so until now they have not purchased a new weapon. And weapons, itself, also include a reparation fee.

Even the current dagger that Bell use also cost him 3600 Valis. And it was purchased through asking the guild to lend him money. Although he have finally finished repaying all his debt including the defense gear, adventurers must consider the circumstances.

In the end, Bell just randomly ordered pasta and Levi just ordered an ale to start and some meat fritters.

"Got it!" came to reply. "Anything else?"

"I'll leave it to you." Levi replied with a wave.

"No problem!"

There were lots of tricks and fashions for cooking. Although it was Bell's first time to eat at a bar, but perhaps it was because the shop had carefully cooked it well, so the price was slightly expensive. As they were waiting for their order.

"This place seems friendly," Levi noted as he turned around in his seat to take in the crowd. "A lot of Adventurer types too. All sorts of people eating in a place with all sorts of things on the menu."

"Here ya go!" with their order finally arrived after a while.

"Thanks.." Levi said with a nod.

"Having fun?" the female boss said with a grin.

"….I suppose" Levi answered as he starts eating his meal.

After eating half of their order, Syr came over to see them. Her light-colored hair swayed left and right while she removed her apron, then she took a circular chair from the side of the wall and sat next to Bell.

"Don't you have to work?" Bell asked.

"The kitchen is very busy, but there are enough waitresses. And right now I have lots of time" Syr answered with a beamed smile. "How's the food Levi-san?"

"It's good..It's different" Levi answered while chewing the meat.

"Um, anyways, I am really grateful about the matter in the morning. The bread was very tasty." Bell thanked.

"No problem. This way I also gave you means to work harder."

"…I'd feel that you've worked harder to sell is more correct." Levi said as he turns his neck towards Syr with a blank stare.

Facing the unexpected expensive dinner, Bell could not help but complain a bit.

Syr gave out a wry smile while she said "Sorry" and apologized to him. Hoping these were really her true feelings. Then he chatted with Syr about things about this shop while Levi is just minding his own business leaning in his palm, staring at the bar's surroundings.

"This shop, because it is popular among the adventurers, it is very busy. And the wages are also good."

"…..So you like rich people? I'm not surprised" Levi suddenly interrupts.

"Of course it's a joke, a joke. And there are many people that gather here…" Syr said while raising her hands at shoulder's height.

After saying this, Syr raised her head from the counter and looked around the shop.

The dwarf that was making a pass at the shop employee and a waitress that easily handled the situation. Not only were there people smacking their lips at the elf who delivered the dish, but also Hobbits, who pushed the tables together, making a commotion. Everybody was very passionate, lifted their glasses and smiled with their red faces.

"If there are a lot of people, then many would notice…that my eyes could not help but begin to shine and feel happy about it." Syr narrowed her eyes and said this sentence.

Suddenly noticing Bell's gaze which had been staring at her from the start, she blushed and deliberately coughed a few times.

"Anyways, it is like this. To have contact with strangers gradually became my interest and hobby… How should I say it, I feel somewhat touched." Syr said while holding her hand at her chest.

"…..It is unexpected that you would actually say such a thing. However, I also understand this feeling." Bell said with a comforting smile.

Thus, when they were resonating with the words that Syr had mentioned, suddenly a group of ten people entered the bar. Perhaps because they reserved it early on, they were directly taken to the large space that was directly diagonal of their position. This group did not seem like a divided group of adventurers, looks like all of the members had amazing strength…

A small pallum, a dwarf, a werewolf, a pair of elves and amazons and a sole human being led by a red-haired woman, which apparently their goddess, wearing that looks like a tracksuit.

Bell's heart suddenly jumped. Like a sudden strike, what entered his vision was a blond hair that was shining like gold. The detailed, fine and beautiful outline, giving out a feeling that it will shatter if it was touched, was almost more like an elf or fairy that appears in the stories instead of a perfect human doll.

The huge presence of her golden eyes was clear as a crystal, to the extent where people could not help but swallow. Her upright eyebrows did not move at all, bring a calm expression to the beauty that was walking leisurely.

Within the multiple powerful individuals that entered the shop, the person that his heart longed for to the extreme, was indeed mixed inside. he absolutely couldn't have been mistaken.

Aiz Wallenstein…!

Even if Bell was a newbie, he recognized the emblem on their clothes at a glance.

"Loki Familia.." Bell said with an awe. Astonished by the site of them.

"Yes" Syr nodded. "Lady Loki enjoys eating here."

Bell looked down, blushing at the site of her crush. Levi also stopped eating and was looking over at the newcomers.

"So, that's what a top Familia looks like?" Levi asked, wiping his mouth. Then finally noticed the familiar blonde. "Hm? Isn't that the girl we met?"

"Y..yeah, she's part of one of the top familia in Orario. The Loki Familia." Bell answered while still shrinking and blushing.

Levi just smirked at the sight of him. He seems to find Bell in this look as very amusing.

Once the surrounding customers knew that they were members of the Loki Familia , they began to cause a completely different commotion. The placed their faces together and quietly whispered as if they were having a secret talk.

"That is" "…The giant slayer familia " "Isn't this all their top members" "Which one is the legendary Sword Princess".

All the sounds that entered the ears in waves all incorporated a sense of fear. Including, there were many people who whistled when they saw Wallenstein and the other female members. Bell obviously couldn't calm down. As for Levi..

"You know, I gotta be honest, apart from the elf, the dwarf, the blonde girl and the pallum, they don't seem to amount to much" Levi muttered returning to his meal and drinking ale.

Syr and Bell looked rather surprised at Levi's comment before looking thoughtful again.

Wallenstein's position was directly facing at them. Bell heard the sound of his own beating heart, and directly locked his gaze at her. Levi just smacked his back and reassured him to calm down.

"Alriiiighhht, good work on the dungeon expedition! Today is a feast! Cheers!" One person stood up and took the lead.

Afterwards, members of the Loki Familia began to party. GACHING! They used the beer-filled glasses to have a toast, then placed the food and wine into their mouths. Wallenstein is a small eater, she unhurriedly enjoyed her dinner. Once the entered into a festive atmosphere, the other customers also just remembered and continued to enjoy their food and drinks.

" The Loki Familia are regulars here. This is because this restaurant was liked by their goddess Loki-sama" Syr said, noticing that Bell was watching them with eyes filled with curiosity, placed her face close to his, used a hand to form a wall and quietly told him.

'_I absolutely won't forget it'_ Bell thought as he thanked Syr.

"Right, Aiz! Tell us about that story!" A young wolf sitting diagonally two seats away wanted to make her talk about something.

"About that, when we were heading back and accidentally let a few minotaurs escape! That last one, didn't you kill it on the fifth floor! ? And also about that tomato boy!"

Levi suddenly stopped eating and raised his head slighty, narrowing his eyes then staring at the young beastman.

Under a completely different meaning than before, Bell's heart lost its calm. His brain stopped its activities as if it was frozen.

"Minotaur, was it the ones that suddenly attacked us on the 17th floor then immediately retreated once we counterattacked?"

"It is those ones! It miraculously ran hard towards the upper floors, causing us to desperately chase after them! They really aren't considerate, we were exhausted because we were just heading back~"

If you have to use your own legs to enter the dungeon, then logically you would have to use your own legs to leave. Because there is no convenient way to head straight to the destination floor, whenever, adventurers, add an additional floor, they would have to walk pass the same places multiple times.

Therefore, in the situation where you would head to a very low floor, you must be prepared for when you are heading there and for when you are heading back. Because if you head straight without preparing and as a result used up your strength, causing you to be unable to come back, it can't even be a joke. For the Familia that head to the low floors, wealthy members and individuals and also a leader to accurately predict when to come back is extremely important.

Expedition to the deep floors, The Loki Familia.

When they were returning, they carelessly allowed the Minotaurs to escape. Chasing after them, and finally forced the last one to reach the fifth floor where Levi and Bell encountered it and almost died.

Wallenstein defeated it.

"Then, there was a weak little rookie adventurer there! I think also seen a guy that looks like a hobo!"

After hearing that, Levi suddenly grip his drink harder that it would almost break even though it's not glass. Apparently he was mad about him looking like a "hobo".

As for Bell, he shook on his seat in shame and anger.

"That scene made me wanted to laugh while holding my belly, it was just like a rabbit being forced to a corner! Then it was pathetically trembling to the point that its face was still twitching. At least that hobo guy was not scared shitless and doesn't want to die without a fight" he said, laughing while slapping his leg.

"But still he was weak, he just got bitch slapped by a freaking minotaur!"

Levi turned to look at the silver haired werewolf and then ignored him. The werewolf grinned with drunken amusement as he leaned forward in his seat.

'_I was pretty sure he had one drink…And he was this drunk already. He can't even hold his liquor at all. Almost like a dog.' _Levi thought as he continued his own business.

Bell's entire body felt as if it was on fire. To the extent that the inner heat could not find a single location that was not heated up.

"Eh? Then, how was that Adventurer? Did he survive?"

"Just when it was about to be finished, Aiz sliced the Minotaur into pieces, neh?"

"…"

Under the situation where even Bell's teeth could not grit tightly enough, his nerves were already about to burst and was completely facing that person. That person, frowned slightly.

"Then that little rookie, was completely covered with the smelly cow blood…becoming a dark red tomato! Hahaha, I laughed to the point where my stomach is hurting…!"

"Whoa…"

"Aiz must have did it on purpose, right? Right? Please tell me you did it on purpose…!" The werewolf asked turning his head to the blonde.

"…..No, there is no such thing." Aiz answered with a emotionless face.

The beastman youth tried to hold back his tears of laughter, and the other members could not help but laugh uncomfortably, the others, that had listened to the story, also clenched their teeth to prevent from laughing.

"And? That tomato guy, actually screamed and immediately ran away…Haha! Then that hobo guy actually thanked Aiz and apparently has the nerve to take the minotaur's crystal! What a bunch of weaklings! Our family's princess actually let the person, who was saved, escape!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! It was great work! Aiz-tan, who made the adventurer afraid, was really moe!"

"Ha…. Ha…ha …S…Sorry, Aiz, I can't stand it anymore…!"

The Loki Familia was surrounded by laughter.

"B…Bell-san…?" Although Bell heard a female voice beside him, but the sound went straight through his mind.

Then they began to bustle again.

"Anyways, I haven't seen such garbage for a long time, causing my mood to become extremely poor. He was undoubtedly a man, but he was weeping and crying. What a piece of garbage. What do you guys say, if you were going to start crying then you should not have become an Adventurer. It was really disgusting, isn't it, Aiz?"

"…"

"It is because of these kind of people that our appreciation has decreased, I really can't stand it."

"Enough is enough, close your annoying mouth, Bete. Letting the Minotaur escape was our fault. We should be apologizing to those youngsters that was involved in the unfortunate event, and we do not have any right to treat it as a conversation topic during our meal. You really don't know any shame."

"Yeah, Yeah, as expected of Elf-sama, really prideful. But, what use is protecting those incurable fellows? Isn't this just self-satisfaction to cover up for your failure? Why is it wrong to call garbage, garbage?"

"Stop it. Bete and Riveria. This way the wine would start to taste bad." The pallum, which is their captain, telling them to stop.

"It was just so pathetic. It's been a real long time that I've been that disgusted that I could cry."

"Annoying.." Levi muttered to himself. Now, there was a pounding in his head, anger was building up inside of him. At this point, he wants to punch this guy's teeth in, but he knows that he is a way high level than him.

"Aiz what do you think? That kind of garbage that could only tremble in front of your eyes. Those rubbish could still claim to be Adventurer like us?" The werewolf drunkenly asked.

"…Under that circumstances, I believe it is normal" Aiz answered with the same emotionless face.

"Syr…Can I order some pie?" Levi asked Syr.

"Eh? Ah of course!" Syr answered while she bolted to the kitchen, telling Mama Mia for the pie.

The commotion was still underway as the werewolf was still babbling nonsense and finally asking Aiz about something.

"What, pretending to be a good person…Then I'll change the question. Between that kid or me, if you have to select a partner, who would you chose?"

"….Bete, you're drunk."

"What a pain. Hey, Aiz, choose quickly. Which side would you wag your tail to, which side do you want to be played with?"

"…I, can only say that it is absolutely impossible with Bete."

Levi just did a "pfft" at that, hoping they did not hear him.

"How shameless" The elf princess said.

"Shut up old hag…What about this, if that kid says I love you in front of you, would you accept it?"

"…!" Aiz was suddenly silent although she is always quiet.

"Ha! Of course it's not possible. He's weaker than you, a scaredy cat, a wimp, garbage and incurable. He is not qualified to stand next to you. Maybe that hobo guy would have a chance but its still close to zero! This is a point that you must admit. As long as you're garbage, you are not qualified to stand next to Aiz Wallenstein."

At this point, Bell couldn't take it any longer, just as he was about to kicked his chair and stood up, Levi, with his drink so close to his mouth, suddenly took hold of his arm, preventing him to rushed out of the shop.

"Here's your pie, Levi-san…What's wrong?" Syr said after returning with a pie and putting on the Levi's table.

"Don't. Run." Levi said quietly while not even looking at him.

"L…Levi-san?"

"Remember this moment. Carve it up into your mind and instead of running away from it…" Levi then stared at Bell "Use it to get stronger" Levi finished his sentence.

Bell was shocked about what he just said and then looked down. But he still couldn't take it. Humiliation. Being weak. Garbage….

Then he gritted his teeth and swat Levi's arm. Finally kicking his chair and suddenly stood up.

"Bell-san!?"

Ignoring the gaze that immediately flew to him, Bell rushed out of the bar.

Running past the people on the street and leaving the surrounding scenery, even the voice shouting his name was left behind as he rushed through the night streets.

Levi just sighed and slowly stood up. Then the female dwarf boss suddenly comes up to him

"Hey, since the rabbit just hopped away, I expected you to pay" she said as she is obviously pissed.

"Of course.." Levi answered with a tired face.

The majority of the people at the bar did not understand what had happen at that moment. A confused croak spread through the crowd.

"Ah ah? Could it be a run and eat?"

"Uwah, he actually dare to run and eat at Mia mama's place…He really has guts."

"Ha? That guy has guts! Anyway back to the topic….Aiz what's your answer? Would you accept it?" The werewolf just shrugged the runner earlier and came back to the last topic he was bringing.

"Would you shut up already Bete?"

"Just hold on a moment.." Levi muttered.

Levi stood up abruptly which made the chair screech across the floor. The sound startled Syr and gained some attention from the tables around him. "Hey, how much do I owe ya?" Levi asked the owner who was watching him closely.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, Levi could tell she clearly saw something was wrong with him. Levi did look pretty upset. No…

He was furious.

"The pasta, ale, meat fritters and drinks, three thousand and five hundred valis."

"Alright, sounds good" Levi tossed a little bag to the bar tender. "Keep the change."

The bag had about at least four thousand valis inside. After that, Levi then took the pie and made his way over to 'that' table.

"Eh? Wait Levi-" Syr was stopped in mid sentence for some reason. The owner stopped her due to the fact she didn't want Syr to get into trouble. She actually knew what Levi is about to do.

"You shut up you old hag! I wanna hear this from Aiz!" The werewolf blurted out.

The elf just sighed and palmed her forehead. Then she noticed a brown hair man that was approaching their table, carrying a pie with his outstretched hand to his side.

After the figure was getting close, all of presence in the Loki Familia's table finally noticed the man. The werewolf then turn his head, noticing the man was actually the hobo guy.

"Wait a minute..hey it's you! Hey Aiz! Remember him? HA! It's the hobo guy" The werewolf blurted out while pointing at Levi. Aiz finally put a shock expression and just stared at him.

"So what you here for? Hmm? Is that pie?" Bete asked with an eyebrow.

Levi just put an amused smile with his eye closed and placed the pie in Bete's table. He then placed his right hand to the back of Bete's head.

Bete blinked in surprise at him. You could tell the happiness of his drunken state was leaving him and then…

WHAM! A sound of a crashed cream suddenly occupied the bar.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. There was a crash at Bete's table and apparently it broke. His head was smashed so hard that the table looked like it was a bitten cookie. Blinking again, Aiz noticed that the man was sweeping his hands, wiping off the cream that had stained his coat that looks like a blanket.

Turning to the bar owner, the man waved in apology before turning around and took his leave.

"What….just happened?" Loki pretty much blurted out what everyone was thinking right now.

Everyone on the bar had their eyes bulged out like a plate and their jaw was dropping on the floor wondering what the hell just happened. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Aiz got up and ran to the door. Outside, she looked around, but the brown haired adventurer was already gone.

Then Bete's shout made out of rage was heard and cursing that man.

* * *

**This chapter was an inspiration of ****Is It Too Much To Ask To Be Left Alone? By Ashbel Longhart. ****I love that fanfiction**. **Anyway you guys can notice some familiar scenes here so yeah I'm a bad writer but its just fanfiction. Just for fun**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – I'll be stronger**_

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!"

Bell was running, he had to run. Tear droplets leaked from the obscure corners of his eyes and flowed down behind him.

Passing through his head, was only the thing that had just happened. He could only feel shame, it was the first time that he wanted to kill the weak him, that had become joke material and was laughed upon, and in the end was sheltered.

"Idiot, I am an idiot!"

That young wolf's every word and actions digged into his heart.

Weak, Spineless, Powerless, Poor, Lame…Garbage.

'_Don't. Run. Remember this moment. Carve it up into your mind and instead of running away from it..Use it to get stronger'_ Levi's words earlier lit up into his mind and remembered.

Suddenly, Bell stopped running and looked down on the ground.

"He's right. This is no time for crying over it" Bell declared with a fist. Then he lit up his head with a determined expression.

"If I don't do everything, I don't even have the qualification to stand in front of a girl."

The killing intent that emerged was not towards the young wolf, and it was not to the surrounding people that treated him as an idiot. But towards the idiotic himself that has not done anything, but yet still wished to obtain a reward.

Then he started running again, this time towards the tower that scraped the skies.

The skyscraper facility that was built on top of the dungeon, opened the underground entrance, awaiting Bell. His goal was the dungeon, the highest point. Allowing the tears to accumulate within his eyes, Bell hurriedly rushed towards the standing tower in the darkness. His crimson eyes glared far ahead.

A single step. Kicking off from the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The staggering blade strike past there. The monster behind fell down with a short hum, and the resounding sound echoed as it scattered on the ground. Turning around, a frog monster with a single large eye, had died due to the dark red liquid leaking out from the sliced off part.

Frog shooter, a frog monster that uses its long tongue to attack adventurers.

He looked at the monster that had its eyes sunk in without any expression, turned around and walked around. Ignoring the fatigue from his limbs, only concentrating his gaze at things that were moving, Bell entered the complex dungeon.

Several monsters started popping out above him, on the side of the walls, and the ground. As if he was possessed by a ghost, Bell continued to head straight ahead. He did not bring any personal armor. His entire body was riddled with traces of monster claws, teeth or from being grabbed. The shredded clothing made it seem as if he had been robbed. His right hand or perhaps, the dagger that he use for emergencies, had already been offered countless monster's dripping blood.

He then made a combat stance, ready for the disaster.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Bell slashed and bashed everything that comes through him. Blood gushing out of their beheaded body, tored limbs and some of them even lost the sense of breathing. After wiping out the most of the abominations, Bell kneeled down and was trying to catch his break.

Suddenly, while he didn't noticed, from the crack on the wall jumped out a monster's hands that struggled in the air. One hand was clinging onto the walls with all its strength, the other was exposed outside. The dungeon walls messily fell apart. At the end, a huge explosive sound ignited and the monster landed on the floor.

To express it in one word, it was a Shadow.

It was about 160 cm tall. It had a body similar to Bell although, from his head to the legs, it was completely black and the shape of the two arms and legs were extremely similar to a human's. However, without the hair and the skin, it did not feel like an animal and its entire body was completely painted black.

The only difference was the cross-shaped head with a face that was like a round mirror embedded onto it. Just like a shadow that had turned into monster. The monster that appears on the Floor Six.

A War Shadow.

Although he and Levi, already reached the mentioned floor, this is the first time he encountered it and facing it alone.

"Gashaaa!" A sound appeared from behind Bell, turning his head around, another War Shadow was born from the wall, and was falling down.

It was trying to do a pincer attack. Now it's two versus one. It was an unfavorable situation.

The War Shadow has very sharp fingers. In front of the unusual two arms, were three fingers, those three thin and long fingers were shaped like a knife. It climbs at a speed that was incomparable to the Kobolds and Goblins, and with their two hands as weapons, they were ready to attack.

Suddenly the War Shadow that was behind Bell suddenly stop its track. It looks like it was paralyze and then suddenly a line drew to its neck.

"GAAShaaa…" The War Shadow was beheaded with its head falling down the floor and the body next in a thud.

While Bell was trying to comprehend the situation, he finally noticed the man behind the monster's beheaded corpse.

"You've been busy"

There, a man stood out, holding a sword with its handle wrapped in a bandage. The familiar brown haired man with the same color eyes. His familia.

"Levi-san…" Bell said with a shocked expression.

Levi then bolted towards the War Shadow that was in front of Bell and slashed straight from its head down to its groin. Splitting the monster apart then fell out with a thud.

"Jeez, didn't I told you not to be reckless. You sure really want to die…" Levi said while he wiped his sword standing in front of the corpse, which is now starting to dissipate in black mist.

Bell then goes silent then stared Levi with a determined expression.

Levi glanced at Bell while cleaning his sword then sighed.

"Let's do this then."

Bell then picked up the War Shadow's Finger that was dropped when it turned into ashes.

Equipping the remaining finger, Bell instantly completed his gear. Holding onto the dagger that did not have any handle, his hands split apart, and blood continuously flowed out.

Bell, who was holding onto two weapons, narrowed his eyes.

Levi, who was holding one long sword, with a blank face.

Them, who was surrounded by the roars of the monsters, was renewed.

As they grabbed onto their weapons, they began to fight the rushing monsters.

* * *

Within the hidden house in the church, Hestia was constantly walking back and forth.

"No matter what it is, it is still too late…!"

Her arms folded, frowning, her face was showing an anxious expression. Bell's growth rate is probably affected by his crush on Aizu and after looking at that kind of Status , she was definitely unhappy yesterday night. She even forgot to update Levi's status, she might need to apologize to him later.

Holding onto her temper and went to drink, but when Hestia returned, what greeted her was only silence, both Bell and Levi was not in this hidden house.

Because she was the one to tell them to eat by themselves, and also because no one greeted her when she came back, she was in a even more terrible mood, as a result, she did not shower and jumped onto the bed, deciding to go to sleep, but…10 o'clock, 11 o'clock, 12 o'clock, both of them still didn't come back even when it was midnight, made her feel anxious.

Hestia could only continue to lie in bed with her eyes opened, she finally threw off the blanket that covered her body, stood up and went outside to look.

"Where are you two…"

Hestia ran around the entire night in the streets, as a result she had a tired expression. It had completely replaced the anxious tension she had earlier on. The sense of guilt that she felt at that time once again surged through her chest, Hestia shook her head.

Hestia, who was impatient, decided to once again search for them and headed to the door.

The moment when Hestia placed her hand onto the doorknob. As if it was calculated, the rectangle door headed towards her. And gave Hestia a face blow. At the same time, her boobs made a "mugyu" sound that crushed the sound of her scream

Covering her face that was hit, Hestia groaned.

"Oh…oops sorry"

Hestia, who had nausea due to the sudden attack, heard the voice that came from above her head, she let go of her two hands that covered her eyes. Looking at the owner of the voice and noticed that he was carrying a familiar white haired kid with his shoulder, Hestia stood up.

"Levi-kun…and Bell-kun?!"

As she had expected, the person standing in front of her was Levi carrying an unconscious Bell with his shoulder. She felt relieved. Hestia, who was looking at Bell, unconsciously began to shed tears…But, looking at Bell's face, she was speechless.

An apologetic expression was faced towards Hestia. The red and brown wounds, the mud-stained body, his weary state were impossible to conceal. Lastly, his lower body. The pants that were covered by mud, were already broken, and on his right knee, there were three scars that were torn by sharp claws. The black stains means that the blood had already solidified, looks like the knee injury was most serious.

Levi on the other hand was just as dirty as him. He doesn't have the blanket anymore. His head is bleeding, his black shirt was covered by mud and his brown pants were tattered and there were line that look like it was torn by claws. There's even a toe sticking out of his broken shoe.

Hestia's expression changed, and she approached Bell.

"What the hell happened?! those injuries…..!? Could it be that you two were attacked by someone!?"

"No..It wasn't like that.." Levi answered

"Then, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"It's a long story and for this, we entered the dungeon." Levi answered with a blank face. The words that were squeezed out made Hestia completely forget about her anger, and stood there stunned.

"I…Idiot! What were you two thinking? Entering the dungeon like that…And also…FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT! ?" Hestia shouted.

Levi sighed "Do we really need to talk about it now?"

Hestia quietly sighed. "I know, I won't ask. Surprisingly stubborn, the both of you, even if I ask, I know that there is no meaning to it."

"Sorry…"

"What, forget it. Then go take a bath now. It looks like the blood had already stopped, carefully wash the stains caused by the wounds. Then later, we'll have treatment"

"Cool, thank you" Levi answered while supporting Bell using his shoulder, pushing open the door, allowing them to come in.

Finally, Bell woke up and noticed they arrived. He then saw his goddess, who was holding in the pain within her heart, gave off a wry smile.

Looks like the injury on the right knee of Bell caused a burden to his body. Hestia, who could not continue to watch it, silently cursed her own height, while she attempted to use her shoulder to helped Levi supporting him.

"S….Sorry" Bell apologized

"Today you kept apologizing. If you really feel sorry about it, then properly reflect about it okay?"

"Y…Yes…Sorry"

"There you go again."

They walked together towards the bathroom. Pushing open the wooden white door beside the bed in the innermost location of the house. The door was somewhat crooked, making the angle of the door somewhat strange. Levi, who was supporting Bell, spoke.

"Jeez, this is the result of your recklessness. What am I gonna do with you.." Levi muttered under his breath. Bell just smiled and apologizes again.

Hestia, who was using all her strength to support Bell, suddenly thought about something, and spoke.

"Bell-kun, Levi-kun. You both should sleep on the bed. Okay?"

"No thanks, the sofa is fine. You TWO should sleep on the bed Hestia-sama. I bet Bell would recover quickly by having you beside him.." Levi said with a grin.

With Hestia blushing and fantasizing about what he just said, Bell, not having the energy to retort Levi, just asked Hestia.

"Is this alright, Goddess..?"

Hestia broke out of her stupor and shaking her head.

"O-of course, well I can't let you feel lonely on the bed. I..I'll sleep beside you for now…" Hestia muttered while blushing.

"H..How about you Levi-san? Your head is bleeding pretty badly, you know?"

"Ah this? Don't worry. I've had worse." Levi said, reassuring Bell not to worry about him.

Hestia then came up with a prank. Looking at Bell, Hestia gave off a evil smile.

"As an alternative, you must be feeling good sleeping together with me? Since I searched for you, I am already very tired…Fufu, you won't refuse right?"

"Ahhh, that's right. Kami-sama also worked hard. Then, let's immediately go and sleep together."

"…Wha?"

Originally, she wanted to make a joke, but it was completely ignored, causing Hestia, who had completely been countered, to become speechless. Her heart began to stir. Instead, she was the one who became nervous. Looks like he was completely worn out physically and mentally, even his ability to think had dropped considerably. Bell did not even know what he was saying.

Hestia gritted, but her entire face was dyed red, her heart was also startled and her heartbeat increased.

Levi was just staring at them with an amused face and left. Going towards the bathroom to wash his dirty self.

"G….Goddess.."

"…..Nyaahaa, W..what?"

She issued a strange sound. Holding a trace of fear that she was seen through, Hestia waited for the next sentence.

"…I…want to become stronger"

"!" She looked blankly at the boy's face. His eyes seemed to be staring at something. Hestia looked at the side of his face, took a deep breath, then looked down. She then made an "Ah…" sound and sincerely accepted it.

* * *

_**Bell Cranel**_

Lv. 1

**Strength:** H 123 — G 221

**Endurance**: I 42 — H 101

**Dexterity**: H 139 — G 232

**Agility**: G 225 — F 313

**Magic**: I 0

[ ]

Realize Freeze [Single-Minded Pursuit]

Accelerates Growth

Effects last as long as his feelings are unchanged

Effects are determined by the strength of his feelings

Suddenly, Hestia's hands stopped

The God's grace that presents a human's growth, Hestia stared at it with trembling eyes. It has been one night after Bell returned. Because of the extreme fatigue, he had slept for the entire day yesterday—Once Bell noticed that he had slept with Hestia, he suddenly gave off a scream with Levi suddenly woke up laughing about the situation— At such an early time, the two of them, after all, had to first update the status.

As usual, Hestia sat on Bell's back, used her god's blood to work on the carved "Sacred Text"…What was different than before was, Bell's numbers on his Status was beginning to gradually grow at an unbelievable pace.

"Too fast…" Hestia muttered under her breath.

Bell was growing at a speed 1 or even 2 times faster than the others, it was a rapid speed growth.

"Goddess?"

"!"

Hestia, who had stopped, was surprised, Bell slightly tilted his head to look over.

Hestia smiled and said "Sorry Sorry", then she continued to work again. No, pretended to work. The update on the Status had basically ended.

Finally, what Hestia decided on was trust. Suppressing her own disturbed heart, she let the scale favor one side over another. The boy's one phrase of "I want to become stronger", even if it was born because of love, it should still be considered as a resolve—It was something the perfect Gods could not do—Hestia thought she wanted to lend a helping hand to Bell.

"Bell-kun, can I verbally pass on your status for today?"

"Ah, okay. I don't have a problem…"

Lifting up her head to stare at Bell's eyes, Hestia began to talk. The abnormal growth rate. However, she did not talk about the existence of the skill.

Not letting Bell know about this skill was absolutely not a prank. To be honest, the jealousy she felt for the Wallen-whatever girl accounted for 70%, no, 90% of the reason, anyways, saying this will cause a lot of trouble. In order to protect Bell from the demonic hands, Hestia kept the existence of this skill within her heart.

Bell was surprised about his proficiency rapid growth. Hestia just pretended she doesn't have any clues about it. Hestia then stood up from Bell's back, while preaching. Then she proceeds to get started with Levi's status again.

"Alright Levi-kun, It's your turn. Take off your shirt and lie on the bed." Hestia said while tapping the bed beside her.

"Oh okay…" Levi said while taking off his shirt then proceeds to lay down on the bed face flat.

' _Right now, his growth rate is too fast. We do not know how long it will continue._' Hestia thought while she started to update Levi's status.

"Sorry Levi-kun, I've forget to update your status yesterday."

"Well, you just walked out of the house…"

"S….Sorry…"

Levi sighed "It's fine.."

Again, Hestia's hands stopped again. On the top of the bulky back she was looking at, she blinked once then lean to glare at his back.

L̵̋͒͛́̏̄̄͋̄́̀̽̊͊͗̊͞ë̶́̆́͆̑̽̓͂͗͠v̴̓̄͗̂̈́̈́̈̌̄͂̋̚͞i҈̊͌̐̂̿̏͌͋̑͌̐͋͐̉̿͞ B̉̂̀̒̾̀̅̂͐̔̓͑̽͑y̴҇̃͛̾̓̓̊͊̈́͊͛̓̿̇̊͗̏l̷̑̇̓̈̀̽͊͆́͋̚͡e҈́̈́̾̈́͐̌̍͛̕t̶̓̅̇͂͂́̑̽͡h̵̛͒͆̃͒͋̓̀̆͛̃̀̓

L̴̖͓̂́͜͠e̴̢̲̋͌̂͠v̝̩̋ę̴̛̮̙̓ľ̶̡̛̘͇̏̚ ~̴̢̬̦̀̓͝~̷͍҇͊͢~̴̛͚̾͜d̶̨͉͓̀̍̓̕ȩ̶̩̞҇̎̂m҉̡̛̰͔͛̉î̷̛͚͢g̶̬̏́̿͜͡`̷̠͂͋͜͡`҉̛̪͖͑̌͢`҈̫͎̂͆͢͡ͅo̵̧̳̽͂̅͞`҉̨͖̜̱̀͂̄͡`̷̧̠̤̋͞~̴̡̗͕̦̈͞~̵̨͓̂̍͞d̴̢̟͚͒͝

Ş̴̯͕͈͊͡t҈̢̪̚͠ŗ̶̳͕҇͐̊é̷̢̩͈̋̈́͝n҉̡̳̙̱̍̊͂͞g҉̧̣̱̞͒͝t҈̨͈̠͐̌̕h̴̡̛̭̪̭̽͗͂:҈̧̮̤̱͗͒̇̕ S҉̣͇҇̊̓̈͢S̷̢̟̣̳̔͊͞S̶̨̛͎̯̫̽̒̌9̴̙͖͛̈́̆͢͞9̴̛͈͈̀͜9̴̢̛͕̿̅9̵̛͕̩̪̇̌͜9̷͓̘̲̾̒̕͜9҉̨̬͒̈́̏͞

̶̨͓̔͝

҉̧̛͔̤̃̚D̷̬͕̾̾̕͢ȩ͔҇̿̔̆f̴̧̱͛̾̈̕e҉̥̔̏̀̕͜n̵̢͕̏͠s̶̨͙̋͗͂̕e҈̡̦̔͞:̷̣͗̈́͂͜͡ Ş̴͈͎̐͠Ṣ̗S̵̨̠̒̀͡9̷̧̥̱̪̈̕9̴̢̗͓͍̔̒͡9҈̢̟̎͋͑͡9̴̨͖͕͉͆̽̽͠9̵̢͉̮̓͊͠

̵̡̙̘͈͒̑͂͝

̷̧̠͚̆͗̕D͙̙̬́̆e̵͈͓͋̈̌͜͡x̶̢̗̥̙̊͊̿͞t̷̢̟̽̾̈́͡ë̶̡̛̲̰̰́ȑ̴̛̥͐̊͢i̷̡̯҇̓̂̂t͍͎̆ỵ̶̧́͋̆̕:̵̡͓̗̠̋̇͂͡ S̷̢̤҇̿̎̍S҉̧̛̪͂ͅŞ̝̣҇̋̈́̚9҈̢̜͓̖̓̑͠9̷̧̥͂͠9̶̧͓́̉͊͡9҈̢̳̥̅͋͗͡9̵̡̗̠̘̅̍͝

͕͉͖̃͂

̶̢͖̔͝Ȧ̴̢̰͉̩͋̄͞gil҈͍̲̌̂͐̕͜ḭ̴̾̕͢t͖̟̠̂y:̴͚̀̕͜ Ş̷͕͓̙҇̽̀̿S҉̭͖͆̎̚͢͝S̜҇̈́͋͜9҈̭̋̆͜͝ͅ9̵̡͇͇̲̒̿̓͞9̷̙̳͊̍͐͜͝9̴̛͍̟̓͜9҉̧̬҇́9҉̧̬͙̝͒͛̈́͝

҉̢̞͈̉̽͡ͅ

҉̧̣̤̫҇̒͛M̶̯̥̉̆̍͢͞a̴̡̩̲̐̈́͡g҉̢͈̦̣͊͞i҈̢͇͊̂͞c҉̨̖̘̔̄̕:̴̧̠͚͐̑͡ S҉̨͈͌͌̊͠S҉͎͖̠҇̃̔͌͜S9̶̡͖̜҇̔9̵̨͇̪̍̿͞9҈̨̣̱͂̽̾̕9̶̣̣͙̌̾̍͜͝9̷̣͇̥͒͢͞9҉̡̯͍̝͗̈́̍͝9

̶̨͎̣̂̚͠

҈̙͈҇̄̌͢Ṃ̙̋ͅa҈̨̭̭̐͡g̵̡͓̾͛̀̕i҉̧͕̗͉̔́͡c̱̥̀̃:҈̢͚̑̐͌͞

̷̧̞̙̟̓̆̔͡

̷̛̰̚͜(̵̡̠̫̬͊́̕̚)̷̨͖̙̰҇̽́̈́

̶̧̦̞̮̂̇̈͝

҉̢̪͎́̔̀͞Sk̷͎̳͇͊̑͢͡ḭ̷̡̰҇̓l҈̢̠͍̏͠l̶̨̤͕͛͂͞ŝ̴̨̛͓:̷̖̟̝̈͜͠

҈͙̊͢͞

̶̐̄͊̕͜ͅḐ̶̰̣͊͝Ỉ̷̢̛̯̜͐̄V҉̧̣̗̣҇̆̅͑I̳ͅǸ̴̡͔͉̚͠E҉̢̠̩͐͡

Hestia blinks two times then she rubbed her eyes. Then she took a look at Levi's back again.

**_Levi Byleth_**

**Level 1**

**Strength: **I0 - H101

**Defense: **I0 - I78

**Dexterity:** I0 - I89

**Agility: **I0 - H113

**Magic: **I0

**Magic:**

**()**

**Skills:**

**()**

Hestia could only raise her eyebrow. She only shook her head and shrugged it off, deciding that it was probably her imagination. Still, Levi was also improving a little faster but not as fast as Bell. Hestia could only sighed and put up a smile. She was proud for her children.

Hestia pricked her finger with the needle and traced her blood onto Levi's back. She then placed a piece of paper onto Levi's back where she traced her finger and pulled it back, leaving several numbers and words on it.

She then turned the paper toward herself and then gave it to Levi as he stared at the paper and skimmed through it.

"Wow, it's a lot better than I thought.."

"Yeah..I don't know what am I gonna do with you two…At this rate, you two might be even stronger in a month.." Hestia said while looking at her fingers.

"C…Could it be…Yesterday I walked to the 6th floor and obtained…" Bell said while looking at his paper.

"Well it's just my personal opinion. I think you two are very talented. Both capacity and quality of an adventurer. You both have those."

"Well, I guess I'm just too awesome huh?" Levi said with a proud grin.

Bell, who had been fighting by himself until now as an adventurer, was quite shocked about what his goddess said. Talented? He never really thought himself as a talented one. For that, he just fondled his fingers and he was grinning. Felt proud about it.

She revealed an uneasy expression and said. "…I hope you will promise me that you will not force yourself. Vow that the things that happened this time will not be done again"

Levi was astonished. This time, it wasn't the same spoiled loli brat goddess he knew.

"I will not oppose, but rather respect your opinions about becoming stronger. I will aid, will help, and even lend you children my power…So"

Holding back her tears, Hestia hoped from the bottom of her heart.

"….So please, don't leave me alone"

The effect was instantaneous. Bell's shoulders trembled, Levi just stared at Hestia, Bell widened his eyes, he seemed to start thinking about something, recalling the promise he made to himself, and closed his eyes and looked back.

And then, Silence. There was a long period of silence in the room.

"…Yes"

Bell lifted his head. His expression changed from as if he was apologetic, to as if it seemed that he wanted to cry out, to as if he was happy, then as if everything was solved. It was not a false smile, more than any words, it passed down the trust and belief. The boy in front of her eyes will keep his promise, Hestia was convinced. She then turn to face Levi who was just staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"…"

Levi, for a moment, was just quiet as a certain blonde. And then..

"Well….I can't promise that. However, I'll do what I can to stay alive." Levi said while putting up a reassuring smile.

"I will not be reckless. I will try hard to become strong, but…I will absolutely not let Hestia-sama become alone. I will not let you become worried"

Suppressing the excitement within her heart, Hestia gave a slight smile.

"Thank you, the both of you."

* * *

The date that it was hosted….Tonight.

In order to meet up with a friend, she decided to use this banquet.

Hestia revealed a panicked expression.

"Levi-kun, I will have to leave the house for tonight…no..maybe a few days. So I need you to take care of Bell."

"Oh ok..Work?"

"No, although I don't intend to show up but I should still show up at a gathering from my friends. It has been a long time since I saw everyone's faces."

"Well, there's no need to mention it. Go, have fun. I'll take care of the brat." Levi understood.

Hestia nodded. She then started looking in the closet, which did not have many clothings. After selecting one that could considered decent, she packed her bags.

Placing her hand on the door, she looked again at Bell's slumbering face then turns to Levi.

"Are you two heading to the dungeon today?"

"I think so…why? Is there a problem?".

Hestia smiled and replied.

"Ah, nothing there's no problem, go ahead. However, you both need to consider about returning okay? You both are still in an injured state"

Levi smirked then nodded.

"Oh right, that reminds me. You should buy a new outfit Levi-kun. To be honest, you were like a hobo when you were wearing that blanket".

Then Hestia left the house. An enraged Levi could be heard echoing through the abandoned church.

* * *

The sun was currently shining bright in the sky.

The time currently is right before noon. People crowded along the main streets, so they were currently walking through an alley. After their goddess had left, Bell wore his adventurer gear while Levi was wearing his new outfit and left the house.

After being savagely told by his Goddess being looked like a hobo, Levi tried to be more decent, but apparently he overdo it. Levi wore a brown overcoat and wearing the same black shirt underneath. Additionally, he wears brown pants, brown leather gloves, boots, and a black scarf draped around his neck.

"You look so cool, Levi-san!"

"No, I am not."

Preparing to enter the dungeon. Just like their Goddess had said, Bell's knee injury was still very painful. The 6th floor monster was extremely fierce. It feels that it would still need a bit of time before it was completely healed. Therefore, he can't force himself today. Levi's head injury was already healed much to their surprise. Even Levi has no idea about it, even that when he was a kid, he once broke his arm when he falls on a tree and after a week, it was already healed.

However before heading to the dungeon, there is a place that they must go to.

"This is awkward.." Bell said nervously.

"Of course it's awkward, considering that you just bailed on me yesterday. You don't have to worry about the money though since I already took care of that."

In the Hostess of Fertiliy, A "Closed" sign was in front of the door.

"R…really? Thank you Levi-san..But I still have to apologize…I'll be back in a minute.."

Bell hesitated then made up his mind and then he walked into the bar. Leaving Levi outside to wait for a while.

After a several minutes waiting, Levi was still standing outside.

"He's taking a while."

Then suddenly, someone grab ahold of his shoulder coming from behind and forced him to face the one who took hold of him. After that, he then grab the collar of Levi's shirt.

"You little shit! Don't think I've forgot for what you've done!"

The one who is in front of him now was Loki Familia's Fenrir. With him, two amazons were there. The first one has a long hair and big breast while the other one has a short hair and small breast.

"Hey Bete, knock it off!" said the big one.

"Oh if it is Hobo-kun!" said the small one.

Levi, who was just staring at Bete with a lazy eye, then ignored Bete and shifted his neck towards the approaching amazons.

"The hell did you just call me?" Levi demands while his right eye is twitching.

"Hey don't you ignore me you fucker!" Bete shouts, obviously mad at Levi with slobber.

Just when Levi was about to reply, the older amazon suddenly hand chopped the werewolf's trapezius, knocking him out cold. Bete fell out with a thud to the ground.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be.."

"You know, you really got balls. You really showed Bete that night even though he's a high rank adventurer. So what level are you?" the older one asked.

"I'm a greenhorn. Just started two days ago." Levi replied

"Wait really?!" Finally the short one speaks.

"Yes really.."

"Wow, I thought you were already at least Level 2 hobo-kun!"

"Please don't call me that.." Levi said with a tired sigh.

"I think we should introduce ourselves, I'm Tione and this is my little sister Tiona."

"Levi." Levi said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you, hobo-kun!" Tiona said with a beamed smile.

"Please stop calling me 'hobo-kun'"

"Well we'll be on our way now. Goodbye.." Tione said.

"Byeee Hobo-kuun!" Tiona said as she left and waving.

Levi sighed and just nodded as they said all of their goodbyes. Leaving Levi alone again in front of the bar, waiting for Bell.

"Levii-saaan!"

"Finally, what took you so long?.."

"Hehe, I'm so sorry…Should we go?"

Levi just nodded and now they departed.

* * *

**I know. I'm still bad and suck about writing how they act or how they fight. I need a editor if you guys are willing. So sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMINDERS: Bell will be calling Hestia kami-sama from now on. that's all thank you *bow***

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – A nuisance**_

* * *

Night. The moon had risen up into the sky, the surroundings had already become dark. The moonlight illuminated the forests, the calls from the owls could be heard everywhere, and in addition there were many sounds of leaves falling. The silent owl sounds passed through the forest, sailed on the leaves, and headed towards the grassy area, and landed at a certain spot which was their limit.

The huge wall. Saying that it was a castle wall was not an exaggeration, the thick, tall, and sturdy The interior of the defensive wall was created by a large rock, revealing a little bit of light, the sound of the bustling could be heard and easily broke the silence of the outside world. The labyrinth city Orario.

The city walls that surrounded the city were in a perfect circular shape. From the exterior of the circle, there exist countless relatively tall high-rise buildings, and as it heads to the center, the buildings began to become relatively shorter. The city was just like a roulette, and was covered by scattered light particles —Magic Stone Lamp. The light that illuminated the city was as bright as the starry sky.

Acting as the cover of the dungeon, this skyscraper facility was in the center — Babel Tower— Which was like the name of the city, as the dungeon is the main feature —This Orario city was able to flourish. People who were attracted by their dreams —there could possibly be a passionate person who wished for a fated encounter. The World's Liveliest City. This was what Orario was known for.

"Whoo, Takemikazuchi-kun! Representative of the ultra-poor Familia! How are you? Fuhehe"

"What's with your bad and collapsing face Takemikazuchi-kun?"

"These damn Gods…!"

Of course. Compared to the adventurers that were seeking the unknown, the Gods and Goddess that enjoy entertainment all gathering into the world's liveliest city, is very natural.

Inside a private land. The unthinkable amount of Gods formed a huge group.

"Hey!"

"Ohooo, long time no see. A few hundred years perhaps?"

"What? It's only been four days."

"Excuse me but is the venue for the Banquet here?"

A building that exuded an atmosphere of deceit was currently right in front of her eyes. In the shining megalopolis Orario, only this stood out as different. Rather, it was extremely strange.

This statue of a person with an elephant's head on its head, which was surrounded by white screens, was sitting cross-legged. What was most surprising was that it was a building that was created based on history. With light black skin, and had a fit body figure, the cool God Ganesha, not knowing how he thinks, but he used the money earned from his to create this large facility. Known for "I Am Ganesha!".

The stronghold of the Ganesha Familia.

Entering this building almost drove them to cry. Sitting cross-legged in the entrance.

"Oh my self, just what is Ganesha thinking?"

"Isn't he cool?"

"Hell into the deepest floors, No!"

These few beautiful men, wearing the same outfits as nobles, smiled and walked in. All of the members were Gods. Guests of the God's Banquet that Ganesha had organized.

The God's Banquet is meeting of Gods that have descended to the Lower World to meet up. Just when they want to hold it, the gods that want to participate can participate. It completely demonstrates the inconsistency and unrestrained nature of the gods.

"Ladies and Gentlegods! For I Am Ganesha! To everyone who has gathered here today! To have so many folks attending. I, Ganesha, am super grateful! Ganesha loves you all! Oh right! There is also something that I want to remind you all. Monsterphilia will be hosted three days later, and to everybody's Familia, pleased to meet you!"

The venue was designed in the form of a party. On top of the pure white table cloths were various dishes, the scent of the food floated around to every direction. Footstep sounds appeared. The service personnel in this vast space was running around, the band was waiting near the walls.

Almost all of the gods in the Labyrinth City were invited. Hestia was also one of those people.

Among the rustling sounds, Hestia summoned a waiter from Ganesha's Familia and was in a battle with various cuisine dishes. She couldn't reach the inner part of the table due to her physique.

"Hrnggggghh"

"…!"

After obtaining the stool, Hestia ate like nothing like a Goddess should be. The waiter, seeing this, was shocked.

If there's food, there is no need to be polite since her familia is poorer than any other factions of the Gods. Hestia completely threw her dignity out of the window and took on an saving atmosphere.

In fact, she wasn't wearing a luxurious dress, more of a personal clothing.

"Well well, if it isn't Loli Big Boobs!"

"She's still alive?"

"Yeah, I heard she's working hard at the north side of the business street. She even let the customers pet her in an open-air shop."

"As expected, she is the Loli-God!"

It was like she was being played, but Hestia decided to ignore them, and completely did not care about it. She was shoving food down her mouth, while constantly chewing.

"Jeez, just what are you doing…"

"Hmmm?"

A familiar voice reached Hestia. Turning around, her eyes discovered a red hair and a pure red dress that almost like it was burning. With slender body lines and a sharp face, showing a consciousness that both strong and stubborn. Her flame-like eyebrows that never lost to her golden earring.

Half of her face was covered by a black leather cloth. A beauty with an eye patch on her right eye, was looking at Hestia shocked.

"HEPHAESTUS!"

"Long time no see, Hestia. You…doing great, I guess. I would be even more happy to see you in a more pleasant posture." Hephaestus sighed.

"You really did come, this is great! This was a right decision after all!"

"If this is about money again, then no. I won't even lend you a single penny."

"Oh come one did you actually think I would come here for money? How rude!"

"You couldn't even find money, work, and shelter to avoid the rain. I know you too much."

Hephaestus was the one who gave her the hidden house in the church, even the workplace was arranged by Hephaestus.

"Of course, I was taken care of by Hephaestus many times and thanks to you, I finally have a familia! Do you still think that I will bother my friends?!"

"Well, you were eating a free dinner up until now"

"Compated to being thrown away, there can't be left over right? Why not just let me have a more effective of it…"

"Ha! This ungenerous spirit is being moved to tears by your justly actions"

"Gwaaa..!" Hestia regretfully muttered.

Then suddenly, a commotion was occurred. Men were blushing even female alike.

The Goddess that appeared within Hestia's sights was a face that was superior, more outstanding to the other gods. It can be said that it was in a completely different dimension. White skin that was like brand new snow. Her slender limbs seemed to be floating in the air, releasing a fragrance, soft hips and waist, if it was directly looked at, your reasoning may be in danger. The dress with gold engravings revealed her chest, the ample boobs that were wrapped by one cloth, the valley in between was dyed in the color of sakura. It was completely perfect. Long eyelashes like they were enveloped by light.

Heading towards Hephaestus from behind with clear footsteps.

"Fufu….Still same as before"

"Eh….Fr…Freya?" Even Hephaestus was flustered.

The Goddess with the charm of beauty, Freya. Shaking her long hair, she walked in front of Hestia.

"It's been a while, Hestia." Freya said with a smile that could attract a billion suns.

"You…Why are you here…" Hestia muttered with a glare that was almost like a pout.

"Heheh, we ran into each other. Let's just have a stroll around the venue." Hephaestus said.

"W..what?"

"Are there any problems, Hestia?" The Goddess of Beauty asked while smiling.

"N…Not really…" Hestia answered with a hump.

"I just can't deal with you, that's all." Hestia said while pouting.

"Fufu, that's what I really like about you, your honesty.." Freya said with a smile.

Hestia just waved her hand expressing that she should not be like this.

Freya was a completely different level after all. She's also the most beautiful person among the gods. All the beauty gods are with a Charm Of Beauty. Lower world people will also be attracted towards it.

Beauty Gods were also very cunning. Other gods were very troubled. For Hestia, it was best not to provoke them.

"OOOIIIII! FREYAAA! HEPHAESTUS-TAN! SHORTY!"

"Oh great…"

"Well, looks like she's here."

Freya waved at the goddess that was heading over with a smile.

With scarlet hair and eyes, her hair is rolled, and usually wearing a tracksuit but it was for the party, she's wearing a thin black dress. The second person that was difficult to deal with for Hestia.

"Why did you come here..Loki" Hestia said.

Both wearing the same expression, hate.

"Today is a Banquet. I can't come over here without reason? You really don't know how to look at the atmosphere, neh, Shorty" Loki said with smug face.

"…!"

Loki was two heads taller than Hestia. Facing her, Hestia had nothing to say. For her, this women is an enemy.

"It's been a while, Loki. Meeting Hestia and Freya today, isn't really easy." Hephaestus said.

"Yep, it has been a long time. Although, there are also faces that I did not wish to see here as well." Loki said while sending a smile towards the silver-haired goddess.

Freya, who was seducing the waiter that brought in the glass cups, closed her eyes without losing her smile.

"What, did you meet up somewhere else?"

"Nah, we just ran into each other. Well, we really did not talk."

"Looks like you're doing well, Loki. The fame about your Familia has often been heard recently."

"Not really, if the successful Hephaestus-tan also says this, then I could be considered as well-known. However, those kids can be considered as my pride" Loki said as she used her hands to cover up her embarrassment with her expression completely hidden.

Hestia, who was listening, suddenly asked a question.

"Hey, Loki. I heard that there is a Wallenwhatever in your familia, right?"

"Ah yes, the Sword Princess. I also want to hear about it."

"What? The Shorty actually wanted to request something of me? Will there be Ragnarok? Whoo, I'm getting chills!"

'_I'll bury you someday." _Hestia thought.

"…I have a question. Is the Sword Princess having a relationship right now?" Hestia asked.

"Haa? There are people who have attempted to approach her but no one has even heard them since. They have all been crushed. No one will take my darling, Aiz! Idiot!"

"Tch!"

"Hm? Why are you clicking your tongue?"

Under Loki's protection, Aiz Wallenstein was almost like a treasure. Hestia also did the same to Bell. However now that she has Levi now, she tries hard to treat the same but no, she loves Bell. Hestia thought that how nice it would be if she had a partner, this type of dark thought.

From beside her, Hephaestus suddenly thought of a question.

"Oh right, you have a child in you Familia now right? What was his name, Bell, right?"

"I remember that it was a white-haired, red eyed human? It sounds familiar. Wow I'm really shocked that you have created a Familia, Shorty!"

Beside Hephaestus, who was nodding her head, Freya moved slightly.

"Yeah…he's young and reckless. He's not the only one though. I've also had another one, recently. His name is Levi Byleth." Hestia announced.

"Oh yeah, I did saw him before with your Bell before. A brown-haired youth. Although, the way he dress is like a homeless person"

"Wait did you just say 'brown-haired'? And dresses like a hobo?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why, Loki? Don't tell me you intend to steal him from me…" Hestia said while glaring at the scarlet haired goddess.

"Ha! As if! Giving your child to me seems like a waste. It's just that it sounds familiar…cuz days ago, my Fenrir was embarrassed by a brown-haired youth with a pie. AND dresses like a hobo." Loki said while holding her chin.

Hestia was just bemused. No way would Levi actually provoked a high-tier adventurer with him being a low-tier.

"If you actually think it was Levi then I assure you it wasn't him. He's calm and sensible. Well sometimes he's just reckless as Bell."

Placing her glass onto the table and lifted up her hair, Freya coughs.

"Then, please excuse me"

"Huh? Already? Didn't you have something to do, Freya?"

"I already confirmed the things I wanted to hear, now I must be off…"

Hephaestus, who had moved together with her since the beginning of the party, made a surprised expression. Freya ignored her, and used a slightly different smile and lowered her head to look at Hestia. Hestia blinked.

"…..And, I have already had enough of the men here"

"...!"

"…."

"…"

After saying her goodbyes, Freya disappeared from the venue.

Only leaving Hestia, Loki and Hephaestus to make a subtle expression, and they looked at each other's expression.

"Uwaah, What a slut.." Loki said.

"Well, if Freya and the others do not manage love and lust, who will manage it then…" Hephaestus said with her hands palming her left eye.

"And, she is not really conscious about her Familia . If she opposes the other gods…she will be hated by her kids" Hestia said.

"Anyways, I also have something to do. See ya Hephaestus! Shorty!"

Loki, having said her goodbyes, fled from the venue.

After sighing, Hephaestus used her hand to stroke her eyepatch. Seeing this action, Hestia sighed herself.

"Then, what are you up to? I only wanted to see everybody's faces, are you preparing to head back?" Hephaestus curiously asked.

After saying that, Hestia's shoulder trembled.

Her line of sight was wavering between the slender neck and the red hair, Hestia finally determined her resolve, then cleared her throat.

"About this…There is something I want to request from Hephaestus…"

"Alright bye.."

"W….Waiit"

The usual intimate atmosphere suddenly changed, and become a serious atmosphere. It was the exact same posture as when she had said that she would not lend any money.

"Up until this point, you still wish to request something of me? You, did you think carefully about what you have just said?"

"I'm sorry but Hephaestus, this is important. Its really important this time!"

A glare as if she was seeing garbage in front of her. Within her heart, Hestia had an impulse to take back what she had just said, but she attempted to endure it. However, once she thought about Bell's face, her heart was suddenly motivated again. With a half-baked resolve where it was possible to be hated by her own friend, Hestia came to this God's Banquet , to achieve her goal.

"…Incidentally, I'll still hear it. What. Are. You. Requesting from me?"

In front of her was an angry red-eyed, red-haired god, Hephaestus. Towards the permanent president of Hephaestus Familia. The famous and well-known brand with many talents that were developed, is better than over a hundred products, Hestia shouted out her wish.

* * *

X X

* * *

"SHRAAA"

"HAA!"

Quickly dodging the incoming claws, the hostile attack did not cause damage and flew in front of Bell's eyes.

The goblin's cries resounded through the light blue walls of the dungeon. Bell observed the excited monster, while flashing past the swinging arms, causing the goblin to consecutively throw two or three empty swings

Side step, backward step. The ground was connected to various narrow passages, it was a wide square shaped structure. They were mindful of not being forced into the corner, while concentrating on dodging the attacks. The unique warm atmosphere of the dungeon licked their skin.

The goblin was angry because he could not catch his opponent, its large eyes shined brightly with rage, but just at this moment. The goblin suddenly ceased its attacks then a tip of a blade shines through its green chest.

**SHRACK!**

"GRAAAaa"

The goblin's cry echoes throughout the halls of dungeon as it plummets in the ground.

"Man, I hate goblins. I don't like the smell of their blood. It's worse than horseshit." Levi said while rubbing the forte of his sword.

"GAAAaaa" Another monster falls down to the ground with a thud.

"You're right, Levi-san but we have no choice." Bell declared with a determined face.

An alarming sound rang within Bell's mind.

Was it the goblin who was screaming —No, it was not because of this. It was because in the corner of his sight, a monster was latched onto the wall and was about to lunge at Levi.

"Watch out! Levi-san!" Bell shouted.

"GRUEEEE!"

A large shadow that completely envelopes them dived down. In the nick of time, Levi twisted his body and dodged the surprise attack.

In their sight, was a lizard-like silhouette. Dry skin, a thin though that came hissing out from its mouth with its long tail. A Dungeon Lizard.

Spawns within the Floor Two to Floor Four of the dungeon. Along with the Goblin and Kobolds, a member of the low-level Monsters.

While looking for an opportunity, Levi headed towards the dungeon lizard in one leap. In that instant, he was already behind the abomination lizard.

Then the Lizard's vision was suddenly flying, as it turns out that its flying head was plummeted to the ground, rolling as it slowly dissipates into black mist. Dropping a purple glowing stone.

"But again, I guess the lizards was a lot more tolerable." Levi muttered while picking up the Magic stone.

Bell, standing there, was astounded by his fellow familia's speed. Gripping his dagger tighter, seeing the inhuman speed of Levi, he was more resolved on being stronger than ever was.

Another monster's hand pops out of the walls above again, the same hand that comes from the one that killed Levi earlier.

The dungeon lizard can use its four limbs to latch onto the walls and ceiling, allowing them to freely climb around, so in order to get rid of this tricky monster, who can move to a difficult location, you must wait until it landed onto the floor. Little did Bell knew, he exploded.

For he also became a bullet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ge?!"

The dungeon lizard that was facing away, suddenly noticed the crisis it was in, its confused expression seems as if it wanted to flee from the spot, but in terms of speed, Bell was the faster one. As he held his dagger in a reversed-grip, Bell jumped off the ground and plunged downwards. Pushing the dagger to enter the back of the monster and the blade easily cut through its scales. The lizard that was pierced, trembled and fell down as if it had lost all its strength. Bell pulled his dagger from the corpse of the dungeon lizard.

Levi just smirked while also felt proud and amazed by Bell's quickness.

However, there were still enemies remaining, Levi noticed and decide to let out a bold move. As he watched both goblins and kobolds surrounding him. He then removed his luggage as it strap falls down from his shoulders. Then threw it out.

The large sack became a smart decoy. While the monsters was staring at it, Levi rends their legs as it rolls down, shouting in its agony. He then pierced through the head of kobold, sticking through the wall then pulls it out.

**BLAACH!** The sound of Levi's blade as it penetrates on a goblin's throat.

While he was busy ending the misery of a few monsters that was twitching on the ground, another lizard leaped from above. Levi dodged the pounce by jumping backwards. He then gripped the sword that was in his hands which he brought down on the lizard's long neck, severing it clean from the rest of its body.

"There's really a number of them right now…Don't you think so Levi-san?" Bell said while making his way towards Levi.

"Hahh…hahh…Yeah." Levi said while catching his breath.

Their current location was the 4th floor of the dungeon. Their body's response was quite good despite them having a few injuries.

Bell could feel the changes of his status. Just as his goddess had said. He really taken a big stride forward in terms of growth compared to before. Praying in his heart, hoping for the day to come.

Bell wants to chase up to the person that was standing far away from him. His thought about her filled up his heart.

Levi, catching sight of Bell, leered and smacks the thin back of Bell.

"Let me guess, a certain blonde is in your head again"

"Hmrgh?!" Bell blushed.

"AHAHA! I'm just messing with you, kid…Anyway let's pick up those stones." Levi said while patting Bell's shoulder two times.

Afterwards, they recovered a number of Magic Stones from the fallen Dungeon Lizards, Kobolds, and Goblins, today's dungeon exploration is also over. They have to take into account of the path to return, so it was about time to head back above ground. Once again filling up their luggage, in order to exchange it to gold, then they walked towards the ground.

Encountering some Kobolds and Goblins on their way back, noticing was already evening outside. Climbing up half of the floors until they reached the first floor, passing other adventurers to the only one exit in the dungeon.

"Is Kami-sama not coming back today too?" Bell asked.

"Hestia-sama went to her friend's gathering two days ago. She did said that she would not be home for a few days so maybe or maybe not she's coming today…" Levi answered.

Bell haven't seen her goddess since, his heart felt empty.

Bell sighed. _'What are you doing, Kami-sama..'_

"Looks like we're here.."

After crossing a extremely wide tunnel called the Start of the Road , a large hole that links to the ground appeared. The height was approximately ten meters tall, the diameter was almost the same length, it was similar to a round cylinder shape. Inside the round cylinder, there were gentle stairs in it, causing it to form a large spiral. Several grounds of adventurers stepped onto the silver stairs. After a while, they finally crossed the final step of the stairs.

Currently at one of Babel's underground floors, The white walls of the large tower was constructed directly on top of the dungeon.

They have reached a wide-opened space with a large hole in the center. It was unjustifiably wide, saying that it can house thousands of adventurers isn't an exaggeration, and even after all that, there will still be extra spaces. It was constructed so that it has an atmosphere of a temple, making it so that it did not feel that there was a Monster's den directly below it, it was filled with a majestic atmosphere. If people say that this location as for the people to offer a tribute to the Gods, maybe some people would believe it. This large hall was condensed with craftsmanship.

The large hall was blue and white for the most part, the surrounding was filled with names of adventurer carved onto the black rock slates, the long and thick pillar separated the numerous furnishings that was impossible to be counted. Looking above, you will see a corner of the ceiling being filled by the blue sky, there is no artwork that can depict the sky more complex than this one. Reaching this spot means that it is an absolutely safe area.

Relaxing their nerves naturally while a hidden fatigue pressed on their backs.

Then a large number of adventurers and supporters alike, were crowded together.

"Looks like something interesting is going on.."

An unusual scene appeared in front of their eyes, a huge cargo, in box shapes, were mounted with wheels on it, it is estimated that it was a transport storage box. It was used to raid the deeper floors, often used during Expeditions, designed to store food and spare equipment, as well as loot and a large amount of items. Suddenly, the box shook.

This action was just like a declaration that it wants to come out from the inside. Without opening the boxes, you could already imagine what was rampaging within the box.

"C….Could it be.." Bell was surprised and stared at the box that could move by itself.

"Monsters." Levi said.

They could even hear the low roaring sounds from within the box, and that confirms their suspicions.

"Aren't Monster not allowed to leave the dungeon?" Levi asked.

"Y…yeah…" Bell stuttered.

A conversation was occurred on the crowd.

"This year they will also host that."

"Monsterphilia right…" "What is the point of this?"

"For acrobatics I heard…"

Amidst the bustling noise, they overhead the conversation.

"Monsterphilia?" Bell wondered.

"Probably forcibly capturing Monsters, shipping them box by box to the main hall is related to this so-called Monsterphilia?" Levi said.

That Familia's members were all equipped with an elephant face emblem. Bell and Levi, like everyone else, were looking at scene of them carrying the various sizes of cargo.

They then noticed a familiar head of short brown hair. A half-elf with pointed ears. Her well-proportioned face was currently filled with a serious expression, it seems like she was seriously discussing with another guild employee.

"Ah…Eina-" As Bell was trying to call her, he was cut off by Levi, stopping him from his shoulders.

Levi just twisted his neck from left to right, he then pointed at Eina.

"At work." Levi said.

"Oh…right." Bell said

After reflecting about the earlier conversation they overheard, the act of transporting monsters must have been approved by the guild.

'_Although I want to ask her what she is doing…but I should leave it for next time._' Bell thought.

"Let's go…" Levi said while leaving the scene. Heading to the shower room.

Remaining at the scene would not be any use, Bell took one final glance at Eina, then left. Following Levi as they headed to the shower room on this floor.

* * *

**Hey its me again. I know it sucks right? I'm still bad at this. So bad that i have to borrow a few lines from the novel and fanfictions.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – Monsterphilia**_

* * *

On the morning of the third day, their goddess still didn't return. Both of them, inside the hidden room in the empty church, eating breakfast. Bell feeling slightly lonely with his goddess, still not made a presence. Then they began to prepare for today's dungeon raid.

Even though their goddess is there with them, things still haven't changed besides having earned a lot of money. Levi now wearing his overcoat, then checking the forte of his sword. After checking the state of his blade, he nodded and closed his eyes. He unlatched his eyes, once again.

"Hey Bell, you ready?"

Bell faced the figure that was reflected by the wardrobe mirror, equipping a pouch that carried potions. He then placed his dagger at his waist and lastly carried a backpack on top his defensive gear. He then turn to face Levi.

"Yes!"

Levi nodded then they pushed open the door that lead to the exit of their home.

"Now that the injury to your leg has been completely healed, should we go down onto the Sixth Floor?" Levi asked while walking beside Bell. Bell only nodded in a determined face.

A few days ago, Bell went on berserk and broke into the depths of the dungeon, made Levi to come for him. As a result he suffered great injuries and escaped, today he planned on getting his revenge.

They summed up today's plan while they left from the basement. After leaving the church that was like a ruin, they entered a small alley, leaving the West Main Street. A staff employee was preparing the open-air seats, a two-man team of beastmen were standing at the corner of the alley. The girl, that could overlook the road through the window on the second floor of the store, could not be seen.

"Heeeyy! Wait up, nyaa!"

"'Nyaa'?"

They reacted to the nyaa phrase and stopped. As they turned around to the direction of the voice, at the Hostess of Fertility's entrance, a female cat person with cat ears and a tail was there, waving at them vigorously. Levi shifted his neck to face Bell..

"What? Did Syr gave you a lunch basket again?" Levi asked

"N..No! I have already returned Syr-san's lunch basket.." Bell stuttered.

The cat person finally arrives at their spot.

"Good Morning, nyaa. Sorry for suddenly disturbing you guys, nyaa."

"It's fine, nyaa. So, what's the matter, nyaa?" Levi asked with a mockery made its way on his face.

"Stop imitating me, nyaa!" the cat retort with a hiss that clearly shows that she's literally a cat.

"Alright, sorry sorry, jeez. You really can't take a joke…nyaa."

"AAARRRGHHH!" the cat person shouted furiously and was about to pounce on Levi.

"L….Levi-san! Stop teasing her!" Bell scolded. He then turns to face the cat woman. "U..um, Is there anything we can help you with?"

She made up a pout then scoffed at Levi by looking at him like he's garbage. She immediately raised her request.

"I have something to request of you, n…nyaa, it is just a slightly annoying matter, this is for you."

The cat woman handed something to bell, it was a bag loaded with money.

"H..Huh?" Bell asked.

"You're Syr's close friend right? So I want you to give this to that careless woman nyaa"

It was a purse in a bag-shaped with a metallic buckle, on top of it was an engraved emblem that Bell and Levi has never seen before. The purple purse was designed very delicate and cute.

"Thought you were going to give us some money or something.." Levi said while staring at the purse. The cat woman completely ignored him, making Levi sweat a tear.

"Eh…but why me?" Bell asked.

"Anya, Cranel-san will be troubled if you don't fully explain anything.." This time it was the elf shop personnel to appear, she was about to prepare for the open-air seats and walked over to their side.

"Good morning, Cranel-san, Byleth-san." The elf said with a polite tone and bow. Levi stared at her like she has grown a second head.

"…Do I know you?" Levi asked with a blink and then gave a blank stare.

"If I may be blunt, no…"

"Ryuu is an idiot nyaa. It was Syr-san's turn to watch the shop, but she slacked off and ran off to visit the festival, I wanted to hand her forgotten purse to her nyaa, even if I don't say up to this point nyaa, white-hair should also understand nyaa. Nyaa, white-hair?"

"Ah, then I apologize that came to a wrong conclusion.."

The shop personnel called Ryuu magnificently ignored the cat person employee, who had an assured expression, and apologized. At that instant, the female called Anya that had been excluded from the conversation, who was proudly shaking her tail suddenly droop her tail, her face turned red and she lowered her head. Her body started tremble and shake, Bell started to sweat while Levi was just sighing.

"Please do not take notice of her. Thus can we request you? Anya and I along with the other staff have to prepare for the shop, and there are no empty hands, although I feel bad about requesting you two, who was about to head over to the dungeon…"

"N…No it's fi-" Bell was cut off by Levi. "Bell, you should go first.."

"Huh?"

Levi sigh then looked over to Ryuu. He then unfolded his hands towards the elf.

"I'll take care of it..Where can I find her?" Levi asked.

Hearing that Syr, who always look so serious, slacking off was hard to imagine. It was not because Syr was working diligently at the pub, but it seemed to be because the female boss allowed it. The main reason is because Syr comes to work from her own home, so she was an exception and was able to have a vacation. She seemed to have used this time's vacation to visit the Festival. With Bell, who's now going to dungeon, gone. Levi took the purple purse.

"….Monsterphilia?"

"Yes, she went to see the events that were organized today.."

Levi made a 'tch' at that, there's at least 2 pages of lists that he does not like. One of those is festivals, well not really entirely 'festivals, he just doesn't do well with crowded areas.

"It seems like this is the first time you heard about this festival?"

""Actually I had just recently arrived at Orario…I would appreciate it if you can tell me about it?"

"—Then nyaa, let me explain it to you nyaa!"

The cat person employee suddenly jumped between us as if she wanted to restore her reputation and said. "Monster Festival is held once a year, it is an super large event that is organized by the Ganesha Familia nyaa! Occupying the coliseum the entire day, and taming the Monsters that were dragged from the dungeons nyaa!"

Levi was a bit surprised that the cat spoke to him again but there's one word that struck into his mind.

"…..Tame?" Levi was confused. Taming those violent monsters is like asking to die.

"Taming monsters aren't really surprising. You're an adventurer so you should have the experience nyaa."

"No, this is the first time that I've heard and about see this."

The elf shop personnel was looking at Levi and interjected.

"Taming is a skill that exist, although it differs from each person's qualities, but it should be allowing the Monster to witness the strength and causing it to be obedient."

Levi can't believe it. Making the monster to be obedient, it's just sounds impossible for him.

"We actually wanted to see the festival but mama did not let us nyaa. Syr on the other hand. She said that she will buy some souvenirs but she left her purse inside the shop nyaa. What a clumsy girl nyaa."

"I feel that you are not in the position to say that to her nyaa~." Levi does it again.

"I SAID DON"T IMITATE ME NYAA! I'LL BURY YOU NYAA!"

"Anya, stop it…anyway, we'll be counting on you Byleth-san. Connecting to the Coliseum, the East Main Street should be quite crowded, please head over there first so you can follow the flow of the crowd and effortlessly arrive."" Ryuu said before bowing and dragging Anya, who's obviously displeased, to enter the shop again.

Levi waved at them, with contempt to the furious cat, and smirked. After that, he gave out a suspire and made his way to the East Main street.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Currently the street was filled with loud noise and excitement that made others want to dance. The current time was around nine in the morning, a lot of Adventurers had dove into the dungeon, right now, the East Main Street had gathered a large number of people. Countless stalls were placed either in the middle of the road or by the side, it was filled with a fragrant smell, the sound of food being cooked constantly echoed in the crowd. The street seemed to be decorated with ribbons and flowers, making it look more busy than usual.

The beastman children, that was flushed with excitement, constantly pulled their mother's hand, the melody created unintentionally by the footstep sound of the crowd. From the sky, the sunlight that shone down also seemed to be celebrating today, it was bright and dazzling. Today, the East Main Street was filled with an festival atmosphere.

"Oh no….I'm supposed to head out to the dungeon today…How the hell did I get distracted by a flying dragon and it turns out, it was just a mascot!" Bell groaned while holding his head.

The crowd continued all the way to the end of the city's coliseum. A pair of silver eyes overlooked the crowds of people that wanted to see the festival from high up. In the café facing the Main Street, Second Floor.

She was sitting by herself in a position near the window. In order to not let others see her face, no, in order for her white skin to not be exposed to the gaze of the crowd, she deliberately wore a blue, long sleeved female coat. It definitely didn't help concealing her beauty.

The Goddess of Beauty did not have to do anything yet she was still able to capture the hearts of the surrounding people, men and female alike. She quietly looked outside the window.

Human, Beastman, Dwarves, Elves, all kinds of different race were inside the crowd, you can also see a few of the Adventurers that were mixed along with the civilians. Freya seemed to be confirming each and one of their faces while looking from a distance, suddenly a loud banging sound.

She stopped and looked at the person she was waiting for.

"Yo, miss me?"

"You're late…"

"Sorry sorry, just got some errands on the way!"

Greeting her fellow goddess, the Trickster God Loki, Freya gave off a laugh.

Loki held on a chair to sit. The atmosphere between the two seemed like they were old friends before.

"Your lovely members seemed to have cause a big racket? No matter who talked about this, your members are fully concerned about you."

"Damn, those mischievous brats, they really did it."

Loki was the one who called out Freya, she was also the one that decided on the location.

The ones who came beside Freya was not just Loki, there was still one more person. This beautiful blonde girl with golden eyes had a sheathed sword, standing in a position as if she was protecting Loki, even Freya who was called a Goddess of Beauty still narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh this is Aiz. Aiz, go greet her." Loki muttered.

"…..It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Sword Princess." Freya muttered her title and stared at the female in front of her. "How cute…I understand why you fancy this child, Loki…"

The golden eyes and Freya's silver eyes exchanged a gaze, Aiz's cold expression did not change and immediately bowed politely.

"Hehe, I know right! I'm having a lovely date with Aiz-tan!"

Freya saw that within Loki's thin and scarlet eyes, there were warm colors inside. Knowing how destructive Loki was up in heaven, Freya thought, she really have changed.

"Anyway, can you explain why you've called me out?"

The creepy smile that was on Loki's face suddenly disappeared. She then unbarred her always closed eyes and said.

"Yeah, there's been a gossip lately.."

Under the shadow of the hood, Freya revealed a shallow smile, Loki also suddenly changed her joking attitude and revealed a courageous smile. The atmosphere between the two suddenly changed.

Aiz's expression did not change and observed the situation directly.

"What are you planning, Freya?"

"…What are you talking about, Loki?"

"I'm a trickster god, Freya. I know when somebody is lying. Doesn't matter if they're a god or a mortal."

They continued to fight against each other's gaze. Freya's slight smile seemed to directly face against Loki's gaze that was filled with murderous intent. There seemed to be a dangerous divinity exuded from the two of them that could not be seen. Loki released her strength slowly, making the atmosphere that was there vanished. She then asked the following words:

"Is it a man?"

The goddess did not reply, but only gave off a smile underneath her hood. Loki uttered a sighing sound that would make others feel amazed.

"….So who's the unfortunate one?" Loki asked with a pity to the one that was taken interest in Freya.

A gentle wind blew in from the opened windows and gently raised Freya's gown. Freya's left hand supported her cheeks while she looked outside of the window. On the main street, people were walking back and forth, it was an extremely bustling scene. Freya seemed to be chasing the scene in her memory, under the hood, her silver eyes gazed at a distant location.

"….He's not strong, yet. Compared to your or my Familia, he's still unreliable. He would easily cry and he would whined much about very small matters…that child is that kind of person…But…" Freya's tiny lips continues to speak.

"His soul…is very charming and pure. I have seen a brilliance in him that I have never seen before…" Freya's voice go up a pitch slightly with slightest enthusiasm.

Outside of her window, a familiar white-haired boy was heading towards his destination.

Freya frozed. He moved across the crowd, sometimes he would slow down, sometimes he would stop for a moment, then he rush forward. He was heading in the direction of the coliseum, his goal is the Monsterphilia probably. As if he was surging through the crowd in general, the boy headed towards the round and massive facility. As she was gazing through the boy's brilliance, an interruption occurred in her sight. Like a parasite that was in her way, she detest this abomination, yes…to her this particular person is a pest.

His soul is what she calls an atrocity, obscenity and monstrosity. Pitch black, a soul that has no purpose. In which she describes all that to the familiar brown haired man. She hates him, not because of how he dress like, or because of his personality but because of one thing. His soul is an obstruction to Bell's charming soul.

Loki, having seen Freya's disgusted face, raised her eyebrows and asked.

"What's wrong?"

Freya stood up.

"I shall take my leave.."

"Huh?"

"I'll see you next time."

Freya left, leaving a stunned Loki remaining.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Come, this is for you."

"Ohhhhhh…!?"

Once she received a tiny box from Hephaestus, who was wearing her work clothes, Hestia could not help but exclaimed. She could tell that in order to make the gorgeous box, Hepheastus's eyes were still shining with brilliance.

"This should be enough to meet your expectations right?"

"Yes, completely enough! There is absolutely not even the slightest objections!" With a Wow sound, while she opened the box, Hestia looked inside the box. Inside, it housed a pure black sheath, even the dagger handle was even pure black. The entire weapon from top to bottom was pitched-black, although the appearance looks simple, but it was completed by a power far exceeding Hestia's, and it was the masterpiece of Hephaestus. Made exclusive for Bell.

"Hey Hestia, how about that other child of yours…Don't you think you're thinking about Bell too much and not giving him one? And no, I won't make another one again if that's what you're thinking.."

"No its fine, the reason why I request this is because of Bell's inhuman growth. I'm sure Levi will understand. Besides, I don't think you know this Hephaestus but Levi's a talented adventurer too. Even though he has no particular skill that Bell has, he is still keeping up with him. I assure you, he'll be fine!"

"Alright then, suit yourself.."

Hephaestus let her hair down and put on a hairpin while she said this. Hestia, who jumping in joy, also replied with a smile on her face. When her friend had finished packing, she prepared to leave this place in haste.

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yes, Sorry for the inconvenience!" As if she was sitting on a needle and was restless, Hestia's actions were extremely swift, she walked towards the door of the room. Coming out from the tiny room located next to the workshop, Hestia moved at the same speed and quickly exited Hephaestus's shop.

She headed towards the North West Main Street, thinking that whether if she should go home to wait for Bell. Although it was extremely tempting, and she would like to present to him this present as soon as possible, but in reality, she had no idea where he is right now. She then noticed a leaflet posted on a certain shop.

Hestia, noticing this, only revealed a subtle smile that was filled with pride. The leaflet recorded the agenda and the schedule for the Monsterphilia.

"Ahh right, today is the festival….Maybe him and Levi is strolling around the city and now heading to it!"

if she also head there, perhaps they will be able to meet up. Hestia pumped up her confidence and decided to head over to the festival venue. For now, she'll head to East Main Street.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Finding Syr had been easier than he'd initially thought. It' didn't take long as he finally reached the festival venue. The gray-haired that he was looking for was roaming around in her usual waitress uniform. A downcast look on her face was there as she was staring at the stalls that surrounds the area around the Coliseum. Levi then walked towards her…

"Oi.." Levi exclaimed with an exhausting voice.

"Eh?" She then stared at Levi then noticed the dangling object that he was holding. "MY PURSE! D….Did you stole it?!"

"Do you want me to hit you? Really I'll hit you, I don't care if you're a woman or not.." Levi scowled, with his right eyebrow dangerously twitching.

After Levi explained everything, Syr sighed and was dismayed "Haaah, really I thought someone stole it or dropped it…I actually left it behind. I'm such a clumsy person, teehee" she said while doing a cute bump in his head.

"Don't teehee me, here.." Levi said while handing over the purple purse.

"Thank you, Levi-san!"

"Anyway, I think that's all so I gotta go, Bell's waiting for me at the dungeon." Levi said his goodbyes, turning his back to Syr.

"Huh? Wait, Dungeon? But Levi-san, I think I've seen Bell with a twin-tailed lady earlier, walking around the East Main Street…"

Levi, after hearing what Syr just said, stopped his tracks and turned to face Syr again..

"What?" Levi asked

"Looks like Bell has his own date today, haaah…" Syr said while slumping.

"Did you just said twin-tailed? That's probably our Goddess. Looks like she's back."

"Oh really….I'm glad…I mean not in a way like that, hehe"

"Yeah yeah…." Levi sighed. "Now what am I gonna do…I don't mind if I go solo today though.."

"Oh come on Levi-san, we still have many of time before the event actually starts. Is there anything you want to do?" Syr asked.

"Not particu-" Levi was cut off before Syr suddenly wrapped her arms around Levi's.

"It's a date then!"

"Wait what?"

"It's a date!"

"Uhh no.." Levi said while peeling her off his body.

"Ohh come on Levi-san….you don't want to?" Syr dipped her lips and gave out her signature card, the puppy eyes.

"If I may be blunt, then no.." Levi immediately replied.

Syr sighed then muttered. "This would be easy if it was Bell…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing….You're no fun Levi-san! Come on, let's go." Syr declared while holding Levi's hand. She let out an delighted tone and walking proudly to the Coliseum.

Levi sighed but then found himself smiling and he had to acknowledge this girl's buoyant attitude….and craftiness…

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Shortly after walking down the path that she was pointed to, the warm sun rays shone down in front of the path. It was still early. Hestia immediately ran to the end of the alley and reached the East Main Street. In the midst of the crowd, there was the figure of Bell who was trying hard to surge forward.

"Hey! Bell-kun!"

Hearing someone call his name, Bell turned around and looked. He could not help but widen his own eyes after finally seeing her Goddess pushing through the crowd and walking quickly towards him.

"K…Kami-sama?! You're here!"

"Ehehe~ Did you miss me?"

Bell missed her. Of course he did. After not seeing her for a few days, he got worried for her.

In front of his goddess, who was completely immersed in her own world, few things suddenly struck into his mind and he then asked his goddess.

"K…Kami-sama? Although I think it is rather rude, but can I ask you what exactly have you been doing?"

"Hehe…You want to know? The reason why I am so happy." Kami-sama, who walked up in front of Bell and stopped, suddenly seemed to be proudly straighten her massive boobs and replied his question.

"Yes."

After replying to her, Hestia seemed to have stopped all conversation. She looked around the crowded and bustling streets due to the festival, then she said just wait a minute and stared up into the sky, as if she was considering something.

"Are you alone? Where's Levi-kun?"

"…Eh? Oh right…..Oh no! I suppose to meet him in front of the dungeon today!"

"There's a festival and you're still going to the dungeon?"

"W…Well I didn't really know there's a festival today until…"

"Oh well, I'm sure Levi will understand though. You look lost hehe"

"Y…yeah you're right…It's embarrassing."

Bell completely did not imagine this situation, and during the moment where his face had froze, Hestia grabbed his hand and pulled him while heading forward. Bell was stunned and his heartbeat also slowed down.

"Let's have a date, Bell-kun." Hestia said while smiling towards him.

"D…..DDDATE?!" Bell stuttered.

"Ah, yes. This street is also very festive, there is no reason for us not to have fun right?" Hestia said.

"No, but, date…" Bell replied.

"Well then let's go, Bell-kun!" Hestia said while pulling Bell.

Bell was completely flushed, Hestia just had a pleased smile. Her tiny and soft fingers firmly grasped his hand, leading him through the bustling crowd. The shops on both side of the road were very active. Various sales of goods that was most striking was the snacks which you eat while you walk, and of course toys and jewelry related to the Monster Festival. There is also shops that sell real weapons, as expected of the Labyrinth City. In the distant skies, fireworks were lit up, although it was in a grand scale, but due to the distance, the sound was muffled and it blossomed under the clear sky, it was a wonderful feeling.

The two hands were constantly holding together, with Bell feeling very nervous. Hestia only gave off a tons of cute impressions, happy that she's having a date with Bell. Hestia's behaviors and actions matched her own body's appearance. Naively looking at the goods inside the shop, her eyes twinkling. Although she was only giving off a slight smile, It was extremely cute.

'_Kami-sama really is a beautiful girl_' Bell thought while staring at Hestia.

Looking at her chest rhythmically bounce around, Bell blushed and was extremely troubled.

"Bell-kun, Bell-kun."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Say, Ahhh"

"…EHHH?" Bell's mind was currently plagued with a variety of things that troubled him, and it was about to be attacked by concentrated firepower. With a smile on her face, Hestia brought the newly bought jam pancakes in front of him. Bell couldn't help but cry out…

"K…Kami-sama, what are you doing?!"

"What's wrong? Just say, Ahhh"

Bell is having erratic thoughts right now and he doesn't want to point that out towards his goddess. It's wrong! Bell trembled as he tried to resist on what has dominated his own body.

Bell's entire face turned red while his mouth opened and close.

"What's the matter, Bell-kun?" Hestia asked confusedly.

"N…Nothing…It's just…"

Bell was obviously shy. The other is a Goddess while him being complete human, he doesn't deserve this. However, that would be rude at the same time, if she was to let him it like that then he would have offended her. While Bell felt sorry for the unreasonable action, his eyes continued to roll around, and was embarrassed that he wanted to find a hole and hide. Then, he was aware of the existence of his own share of jam pancake.

"K…Kami-sama? I'll just eat my own share okay?"

Hestia's face showed dissatisfaction then re-emerged a smile.

"Fine. You'll have to feed me then.."

"Eh?"

"Here, Ahhhh"

"…A….Ahhhh…"

Hestia closed her eyes then opened her tiny mouth. Bell, became frozen in that instant, slowly moved the jam pancake over to her tiny pair of lips. In the next instant, a bite.

The way she bite was as if she gave off a gentle smile with an innocent child-like action. After she opened her eyes, she showed off a mischievous smile. On her cheeks, there was a white colored jam, seeing the sauce from the snack onto his goddess face, Bell, on reflex, raised his hands then wiped off the jam on her face using his finger.

Bell, awkwardly, withdrew his hand but a tiny pair of hands seized his hands once again.

"Hehe, help me take it off."

Hestia's attitude was extremely calm, and she let out a slight smile. Her cheeks were slightly red, but you can see it was filled with love. Bell, who was completely attracted to the slight smile of his goddess, awkwardly stretched out his hand and gently rubbed it on Hestia's cheeks. Her cheeks which was also dyed red seemed to be tickled and she closed her eyes.

At the next moment, steam came out from Bell's head. His entire body was numbed, he felt extremely shy.

Then, they were holding hands again with Bell being dragged forward. Although from a variety of angles, Bell had already completely accepted this fate. However, he noticed that he naturally formed a smile on his face. Trying hard to squeeze through the gaps of the crowd, they moved forward along the Main Street. Although he kept a wry smile, Bell was still looking forward to be tossed around by a happy Goddess.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"We're here, Levi-san!" Just like that, two of them entered inside the Coliseum to watch the Monsterphilia.

Roaring was heard inside. People and adventurers alike cheered like crazy for the one who were participating in the arena. Numerous gods were in the audience, with seemed to reached the number of thousands. Levi didn't mind them and seemed to find it as a waste of time to identify all of them especially given their propensity to dress up as ordinary human beings.

A public showdown of monsters that came from the dungeon and performers.

Ganesha, the one who hosted the famous festival, was parading himself at the center of the arena. Declaring "I Am Ganesha" flamboyantly. Levi was surprised, surprised that gods like this actually have the power to separate continents.

"Hehe, you know sometimes you can forget that they have the power to flatten cities hehe" Syr giggled.

"Hmn." Levi agreed with a grunt.

Levi and Syr walked through the cramped space between columns as they finally found themselves siiting near the edge of the Coliseum, a rather comforting seat where they can watch the whole show from afar.

Cheers and shouts for the entertainers below as the show is already halfway. Monsters, being released in the arena with Ganesha Familia members, skiddling and rolling, displaying their eluding skills for the crowd as well as taming these monsters.

"Look at those bloods, Levi-san!" Syr gasped while pointing at the performance below.

"They seem to be pretty high-leveled that they can dodge flawlessly despite not breaking a sweat. This seems to be not boring after all" Levi called out in a dry tone while leaning in his knuckles.

"You…you can actually see them despite this far?" Syr said with a surprised tone.

Levi kept quiet. He decide not to talk about it and hoping that the gray-haired's attention would return to the attempts below.

As the show's go on, cheers and shouts grew wild as more monsters are being released onto the arena, Levi has become cautious. At the same time, Ganesha stood from his seat as he declared an articulation.

"Thank you for coming here today! Is everyone having fun?! Well then, we shall present another performance. Let me introduce you….THE SILVERBACK GORILLA!"

Levi narrowed his eyes with interest. He never faced this monster but he heard that this monster comes from the 11th floor.

"I'm curious on how will they tame this monster…what are your thoughts on this, Levi-san?" Syr gave off a query tone.

"Maybe they'll ride on its SILVER back…" Levi said with a smirk.

"….Were you making a pun, Levi-san?"

"…No"

The silverback gorilla was carried through a large iron cage, with the monster shaking it wildly. Levi was starting to get worried. A monster that was acting like this is dangerous and if this was unleashed upon the thousands of people in here, It's going to be trouble. It was then placed in the middle of the arena as they began to release it by opening the lock.

"H-hey! Look over there!" One of the people in the audience pointed out which soon caught Levi and Syr's attention as they placed their gaze on to the person was pointing.

While one of the tamers was opening the cage, a horde of monsters coming out from each of the entrances that were supposed to be curbed inside.

"Is it part of the performance? Are they planning to tame them all at once?"

"Maybe? I mean they're the Ganesha Familia! I'm sure they can handle it!"

"Yeah but I'm a bit worried though…"

"Ah shush, don't be! They'll take care of this!"

However, Levi thought differently. He noticed the panicked expressions from the performers below as he observed Ganesha being informed by his children behind him. After listening to his children, he then was led to where the trouble was, leaving the arena.

"This is bad…" Levi muttered

"Eh?" Syr asked with an ignorant tone.

Then a roar brought the attention. The menacing roar of the silverback gorilla from the arena. Despite the troubled situation, people still cheered. The horde surged through the arena as they rammed the tamers. A light erupted in the sky, blinding all of the presence in the arena.

Then the next instant. Rampage. Monsters forcing through the fences that was supposed to protect the audience inside.

"RUN!"

Shouts coming from the crowd as they bolted from their seats and began running to the exits. The whole situation had suddenly wreath out of control. Levi stood up his seat, then unveiled his sword.

"Syr, get out of here." Levi yelled as he make his way towards the rampaging monsters.

"Levi-san!"

Levi sprinted on the climbing monsters. As one of the goblin's hand started creeping out of the fence, Levi slashed its finger, which made the monster fell out on the arena once again. A War Shadow suddenly appeared in his back as it started to tear Levi's back with its sharp fingers. Levi furiously wheeled along with his sword to parry the attack then stabbed through the monster's chest giving out a black mist once again.

"Levi-san! Watch out!" Syr yelled. Despite told by Levi to get out of the stadium, she was still there for some reason.

Syr's shout caused Levi to turn his head into the air. In his sight, he saw a huge cage thrown towards his way. Having seen the large cage that coming his way, he leaped aside as he rolled down and felled down on the arena as with great timing, one of the doors to the fence suddenly opened as he rolled down to it, entering to the center of attention in the Coliseum.

As Levi thought he ran out of luck, the silverback gorilla never seemed to got his attention as it rammed through to the walls of the Coliseum, making a huge hole. The gorilla then beat his chest wildly then jumped down, exiting the arena. It seems to be hunting for someone.

Levi released a grunt, taking the agony to himself as he stood up. He noticed that there's a sharp spike of concrete that was sticking on his right leg, causing it to bleed badly.

"Damn it…" Levi cursed as he holds his bleeding leg. '_Wait…Syr?!_' Levi thought as the certain girl struck in his mind. Levi furiously shifted his neck to the girl that he remembered but the gray-haired girl was already gone. Levi felt relieved, he did informed her that she should get out of here but at the same time, he also felt aggrieved.

"Heh, a shame. Thought she was one of those cliché girls that would actually stay behind for me..."

Levi chuckles and smirked. The pain to his leg comes into him, as he struggled to it by limping inside the arena. He looks around the Coliseum and seems to find a few Ganesha Familia adventurers fighting off the escaped monsters and seems to notice no innocent people is left.

'_Good. It seems all of them got out. But that gorilla though…_' Levi thought while thinking about the Eleventh floor monster rampaging through the streets.

"Well, seems they getting busy taming the monsters again I guess, I think that's my que"

Just when Levi was about to leave the problematic situation, in all of a sudden, all monsters stopped their onslaught on the adventurers that was supposed to hold them off. Then their eyes glowed like pinkish glow, turning their attention on Levi. Levi was surrounded. They slowly usher their path onto Levi as their saliva streaming down their mouth, bloodshot eyes, menacing roars and hard thick skins. War Shadows, Kobolds, Lizards, Goblins and a Baby Dragon.

"W…what the…" Levi while slowly walking backwards. Having seen the atrocity before him, Levi's was trembling, feeling something that he hasn't felt in a while.

Like a bird trapped in a cage, Levi felt despair.

"D…Damn it…I'm shaking too much…"

Monsters, getting closer on him, growled. With Levi, who had an injured leg, was still shaking out of fear and pain.

'_Am I scared? Damn it, I'm actually shaking…Calm down, breath slowly. Think of something that can get you out of this mess…_' Levi thought while also making a plan of escape.

A wild goblin suddenly pounce right in front of him. Levi, while also surprised, quickly dodge to the side and kicks the goblin's abdomen, making the green monster bouncing away. Another one suddenly took hold of him, jumping on his back and sink's its teeth into his right shoulder, as red liquids coming out of its holes.

"Arrrgh! Son of a-"

Levi briskly grasp its small head and pulls it out. He then slammed the monster to the ground and stomped its downed skull, crushing it with brains leaking out of its broken head. Levi felt the sting on his bitten shoulder and clasp it.

"….Shit" Levi cursed. Being bitten by a low-level monster was a disappointment for him.

A War Shadow was on his front next. It's sharp claws trying to pierce on to Levi's head. He answers by swinging his head to the side then grabbed its thin arms. Finally, Levi used his bandaged-handle blade, cutting the hand clean off its body. While the monster was writhing with agony, Levi used this opportunity to swipe the War Shadow's head, splitting it apart. Levi, who was catching his breath, immediately cruised to the side, rolling down. The reason why he did is because a ball of fire was on his way.

Levi swiftly convey his attention to the one who launched that inferno. It was the Baby Dragon, glaring at him with the intent to kill…or eat him.

"Tch…I need to get out of here…" Levi cursed.

Just when he was about to get out of the arena, a pinkish-like barrier suddenly erupted before him. At the same time, he was thrown off by a powerful force that came from the barrier as he was trying to push himself out of it.

"Oh come on! What the hell is going on?!"

Thus, Levi remained trap at the arena, with a barrier that shaped like a hemisphere around it. Levi tried to get out as he was banging his face to the study barrier around him, while another monster was making his way on him. Levi immediately stopped at what he was doing and divert his attention to the trouble again.

And it began. One to the many. Blood gushing out, spine pulled out of the abominations. Head rolling down, splatting brains. Black mist everywhere where one man was like a wild animal with its last breath. A Lizard shooting its long tongue wrapping Levi. However, Levi used this moment to pull its tongue to him where the Lizard was dragged to him. With now the lizard is on his feet, a crunch was heard, with the lizard's neck snapped. Two War Shadows sprawled on his both sides, trying a pincer attack. The next moment, they charged at the same time, Levi simply take a step back with both the monsters ramming on to each other. After that, Levi simply ends them by stabbing them through their neck, one after the other. Levi suddenly falls to his knees, using the sword to keep him falling flat to the ground.

"Hahh…Hahh…Hahh.." Levi, while catching his breath, with his left hand clenching his injured shoulder.

However, there's still a number of dungeon monsters in the arena. Levi didn't notice until now but most of the Ganesha Familia's adventurers was outside of the barrier, shouting at him even though he can't hear them.

At the same time, Levi felt dizzy. His eyes, almost on the brink of closing, his entire body felt cold. He didn't feel that much pain either due to the adrenaline that was pumping inside of him but he felt exhausted. Not even a single noise can be heard from outside as he can only hear the roars and growls of all the monsters surrounding him.

'_What the hell is that barrier? Was this a setup?_' Levi thought while breathing hardly.

Another horde of monsters was coming in his way, with the Baby Dragon on the farthest back. Levi narrowed his eyes as he saw them advancing towards him.

The monsters were weird today, usually they only attack anything that is worth to be attacked. However, this time while also observing them from afar, Levi noticed that they have a goal…

A target…

And that target was him…

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Towering above the city of Orario, The Tower of Babel. It reserves residents inside the tower. Reserving for a certain one, a goddess. A goddess for her absolute beauty. Freya.

A large man stood beside her as she was gazing through the wide transparent window.

She sat in a luxurious chair while a large man stood beside her, acting as a bodyguard. Her purple eyes, staring outside as if she can see everything.

"Fufu, it seems that the pest is tenaciously stubborn…" Freya said while gazing outside the window, watching a certain brown-haired man trap in the arena.

"He really can fight even though he's nothing special, Freya-sama…"

"I won't say he's not special but I think being called a pest does consider him _special…_" Freya said while swaying a wine of glass then proceed to sip it.

"No matter, he is not the one where would I feast my eyes on." Freya informed while his purple eyes shifting slightly to the side where you can see a white-haired boy carrying a loli-goddess, running from the silverback gorilla.

"Now then, show what you can do….Bell"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

In the bright and brilliant street that was decorated with flags everywhere, there was a completely different existence that appeared. Echoing cries in the surroundings. That monster, with its long hair that seems like a tail, roared. The handcuffs and chain on its wrist, which look like it was torn off from a wall with brute force, let out a grinding noise as it dragged along on the floor. Accelerating and sprinting over to a certain rabbit.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…." Bell kept repeating like he was chanting something while carrying his goddess.

Dodging to the sides while carrying Hestia, Bell was panicking. Bell held that tiny body as she screamed in terror. Their bodies rolled beautifully together with Bell on the stone road. After rolling two or three times, they stopped. Bell immediately lifted his head and kneeled on his knee. He then looks toward his goddess.

"Kami-sama, are you okay?!"

"Y…yeah, I'm fine" Hestia replied with a grunting pain on her butt.

The Silverback that had its attack dodged turned around and rushed towards on their side. It's ferocious eyes was looming at them, and once again, rushed over to them.

'_Why is it coming over us?!'_ Bell thought. Looking at the monster that had absolute no confusion about heading towards them, Bell carried Hestia again and headed towards the opposite direction. The drama about escaping, where the ending was completely unknown, has just begun.

"Why is it like this? Why is Kami-sama being targeted?"

"H….How should I know? I really don't know anything! This is the first time I've seen that monster!"

Bell held onto his goddess's tiny body , and used a moaning sound to inquire about this situation. She seemed very uneasy and held onto his chest's clothes tightly. The evil aura that was approaching from behind had not completely disappeared, and it was still closely following. The Silverback continued to chase after them, no, it should be chasing after Hestia.

It looked like the Silverback Gorilla has a motive like it was being controlled by someone.

'_Damn it, what the hell is happening?!_'

Holding these unanswerable doubts, Bell, along with the goddess in his arms, tried to escape. Although it was still daytime, the inside of the alley felt faint and gloomy. This kind of situation contributed further to our unease. Looking above, the sky and the terrain seemed to maintain the exact same shape, the sunlight was unable to shine down here.

Bell ran down the path and headed to the south of the East Main Street. Currently running in an area between East Main Street and South-East Main Street. Running aimlessly, with no idea where to go.

After running through the tiny alley, they were now in a messy space. Many bends. Terrain was build according to whoever lived there, so it was also arranged quite messily. The complex structure was also similar to many floors in the dungeon.

Daedalus Street.

Like a maze within Orario. A confusing residential street. Inhabited by poor.

'_Damn it, we can't go this way. We'll be flanked if we continue walking down more of these alleys_' Bell thought.

From the alley, the gorilla's figure could be clearly seen in their vision.

There's no other choice. Bell held onto his goddess and finally headed towards Daedulus Street. Entering the dignified maze. The residential street, no, it should be called the Labyrinth Street, was composed of many small huts made with stones. On the wall outside of the house was a few Magic Stone Chandeliers letting out a faint glow. The residents that seemed to be dressed up very neat seemed to understand completely the complex road and was walking around. Once they noticed them running, and the Silverback behind them, the color in their face completely changed. Instantly, screams echoed throughout the entire street and the entire area had become deserted.

"GRAAAAA!"

Still being chased, Bell was starting to get tired and almost reaching his limits. However, there's no time for that.

They turned into another path from their current path. Running a few uphills, they then took a fork and entered another road. Changing their route many times.

They seemed to have created distance from the Silverback, so Bell observed the rear. Now, he couldn't see the figure of the monster, Bell suddenly felt at ease. Bell puts down Hestia.

"Is it gone?" Hestia worriedly asked.

"I think so…" Bell said while still looking at the rear.

Bu then, stone creaking sounds can be heard. After the disturbing sound, a huge shadow loomed on the stone road below their feet.

Directly above, from the gap between the houses where you could see the sky, it was cut off by a white-object several times. It was like an ape-like monster, it was completely moving like it was between trees, and gently moved between the buildings. Completely ignoring the structure of this labyrinth and approached them swiftly from the sky.

"GRAAAAAAHHRR"

"AHH!"

An eye-opener attack from above. The monster dropped down between the them causing the two of them to separate from their place. Bell and Hestia were each standing separately at one side.

Just when Bell was about to quickly run over to where his Goddess's side, the monster that was blocking him suddenly made its move.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!"

Bell entered the state of terror. He was trembling. His actions was forcibly stopped. It wasn't an attack, no special effects but the intimidating roar affected him. A roar that came from the instincts of a wild beast.

The roars of that fierce cow suddenly arose, causing his ears to feel pain. His legs also continued to tremble. He wants to run, he wants to live, he wants to give up…However.

Inside of him, there was an existence that he must protect. The goddess that was separated from him.

'_I…I'm scared…but…_'

Bell thought while an contrasting feelings and instincts battled within his body. His weak sense of responsibility seemed to have conquered.

'_so scary…but…I'm still a Man!'_

Unexpectedly, strength surged through his body, then, Bell stomped towards the Silverback. The Silverback, at the same time, also went on attack.

The thick arms that was still attached to a chain, pierced through the sky and attacked. Bell could only rely on his body's instincts to move.

Suddenly, he lowered his head and that exaggerated left fist passed through the top of his head. Bell equipped his dagger, looking at the golden opportunity. As the enemy's left chest approached him without any defenses, Bell also went head on and used his strength to slash at it.

"HAAA!" Bell yelled.

However, the next wasn't exactly what he expect. A metallic sound. The dagger that he was swinging bounced off on the rough hair on the Silverback's chest. It didn't even pierce through it.

Bell took a look at his dagger, no, his scattered fragments of his dagger, his cheeks twitched.

'_It didn't even hurt the Silverback!_' Bell thought, completely stunned and couldn't speak.

Then the Silverback used its two enormous hands and held him tightly, then pressed him harshly to the wall with a bang. Bell's breathing stopped for a moment while trying to open both of his eyes.

"Guruuuaa"

What was in front of him now, was an ugly monster face. It showed its razor-sharp fangs and opened its large mouth. Bell's face paled. He tried hard to twist his body, trying to escape from the monster's binds. At this moment, Bell seemed to have touched something.

While he was lowering his gaze, A Magic Stone Lamp was installed on the wall. Bell reached out and took the Magic Stone Chandelier from the wall. He single-handedly operated the fist-sized Magic Stone product, and turned on the light to the maximum. Pressing the Magic Stone Chandelier, that was so bright that you could not open your eyes, directly to the monsters eyes from his hands.

"GWAAAAA!" The silverback screamed. Guarding its eyes as it took a few steps backwards.

With no time to waste, Bell ran over to Hestia, proceeds to carry her in a princess carry and escaped once again.

"UUUUUOOOOOOOOOO"

It was a beast-like roar from afar. The angry monster's roar echoed through Daedalus Road. The monster will chase them again.

'_We will certainly be caught up, even if we were to be lucky, it will absolutely not happen again. What can I do…What should I do?' _Bell thought while running with dread.

As these thoughts flashed through his mind, a simple answer appeared.

In front, there was a long, but not a steep slope, after running through this dirty and black stone road, was a tunnel— A narrow sewer appeared, looking inside, you could see the faint sunlight. If they pass through this place, it should reach the residential area nearby. Bell directly threw Hestia inside.

"Eh? B…Bell-kun, what are you doing?"

Bell did not say anything to his goddess. Hestia, who was thrown inside, had a surprised expression and turned her head to look at him. Bell then slowly shut the iron fence.

"Bell-kun!?"

"….I'm sorry, kami-sama"

"W…What are you planning to do?!"

"….Buying some time. Please continue to head on straight, Kami-sama…"

Bell thought it was the only method to help her. By being the bait.

"…Please quickly leave here and go seek for help! Levi-san might still be there!"

"…Bell-kun! Wait, there's something I want to give you that can help you! Just wait!"

Bell stopped in his tracks and turn on his goddess once again.

"Kami-sama, there's no time!"

Bell turned around again and ran, hearing his goddess calling him from behind, not looking back.

The monster still had not come. While Bell paid attention to the movements above his head, he put his hand into the pouch on his leg. The potion that had Miach Familia's emblem. He took one of the tubes and drained the deep green liquid that it contained. Bell's fatigue was reduced, his stamina has also recovered, with his strength surged upwards. The pain in his entire body had completely become relieved. The Silverback ran out from the end of the path. This time he ran into the path directly opposite and turned his head around.

"Uuuuruuu…?"

"Come! You want me, come and get me!"

The monster looked left and right and was provoked.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then, the monster finally running over towards Bell, he also began to run. While he was escaping, his sight was attracted to the bright right lines on the wall. It was a guidepost. The residents living here probably painted it. It looks like if you head in the direction of the arrow, you can escape from the Labyrinth Street.

'_If Kami-sama saw these signs, then it should be easy for her to escape.'_ Bell thought.

Numerous gazes were looking at them. From the shadows of the nearby streets, from the small windows in their houses, many eyes were constantly gasping. In a variety of places, they were observing the movements of Bell and the monster. However, the residents were extremely fearful of the monster.

Just when Bell was about to run out from this path, he could not completely dodge the attack above from the Silverback. He was thrown onto the stone road. Bell could only roll around on the floor and finally rolled into a slightly wide, oval space. The chains that were controlled by the strong wrist continued to let off a ferocious attack over and over again.

His arm was trembling, trying to support his upper body. His sight froze on the stone street. As he slowly raised his head, the Silverback's saliva was spraying with its deep voice. Then time stopped for a moment

"Bell-kun!"

A voice called out to him from his blank consciousness.

The Silverback that finally found the presence of the existence it was searching for, it feels like the color in its eyes had changed, and the target it locked onto changed from Bell to Hestia. It widened its eyes and stared. The Silverback took a few steps towards the Loli-Goddess, who was panting for breath, in the next moment, it used all its strength and rushed towards her.

"Kami-sama!"

Just when about the monster's arm about to touch Hestia, a hand hugged her tiny body.

They passed by the huge body of the monster that was right in front of them. Bell and Hestia had rushed into another path. There was really a long downhill slope and he rolled down magnificently. Following the sounds of the screams, the world in front of his eyes spun over a dozen times.

"K….Kami-sama, are you okay?"

"Ah….Yeah…I'm okay"

Bell felt assured, then he suddenly raised his voice.

"Why did you come back?!"

Since the things have developed to this point, Hestia also spoke, and said to him with complex feelings.

"…What a helpless child you are."

"But….If this continues on, both of us will…"

"It is too early to give up, Bell-kun"

After saying this, Hestia ruffled around her waist and took out a small box. Under his gaze, Hestia had a prideful expression and opened the box. But a roar was heard again.

After hearing this, Bell picked up his goddess again. Escaping the endless labyrinth. Then they finally reached the end of the path. In front was a three floor tall building, completely blocking the path, and forming a dead end. While heading here, it was also a straight path, meaning that there was no way to head back. Their path to retreat was completely blocked.

Just when Bell thought he lost hope, the next words that came out from his goddess's mouth surprised him and lifted his head.

"Bell." Hestia said, not using suffixes anymore.

Hestia, who was a lot shorter than Bell, stared at Bell with piercing eyes.

"You will defeat that monster."

"Eh?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Rumors spread like wildfire despite the mayhem that occurred. No one knows what happened but word got out that someone was trapped inside the barrier. The Ganesha Familia adventurers tried to break through the sturdy pinkish barrier. No one could nullify it. Weapons, magic, items, none.

After hearing the rumors, Eina, along with Misha, arrived at the Coliseum. After arriving, she could see the large dome-like barrier that surrounds the arena. Eina heard that someone was trapped inside along with the monsters escaped from their cages.

Hearing the terrible news, she narrowed her eyes as she tried to find a solution. A solution to save the adventurer that was trapped inside. She then turns her attention to Misha.

"We need more help. Misha, I need you to go outside and call some adventurers that could help us. We need more manpower."

"You betcha!" the pink-haired assistant rushed back to the entrance.

Eina, who remained there, stood justly. Holding her chest, staring at the Ganesha adventurers trying hard to break the barrier.

'_I wonder who was trapped in there_' Eina thought.

Eina then stared at her back, at the entrance. She narrowed her eyes sadly, thinking about someone.

'_Bell…_'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

At the conflict moment of the arena, which is inside the barrier. Magic Stones was stationed everywhere, an evidence that shows that many monsters were killed. In the middle of that was Levi Byleth, struggling to breath that you would thought he has some lung disease.

Holding the sword that was dripping of monster blood, Levi thought it was finally over. After killing a horde of them, he thought he did it. He survived. However, it wasn't. He still couldn't kill the Eleventh Floor Monster. After dodging and cutting through its arm continuously, it was still useless. It was the Baby Dragon.

A small dragon that is four meters in height and has a body temperature of 150 C. It is a rare monster and similar to a Monster Rex on the upper floors where a Monster Rex doesn't appear. However, Levi didn't realized that he was ready to face this monster because of one thing, he's a Level One.

But, this monster was estimated to be Level Two.

Even though the monster was named 'Baby', it was still enormous for Levi as it was looming over him with a growl on its teeth.

"Da…Damn you…" Levi cursed at the dragon who was breathing fire.

The dragon narrowed its reptile eyes and stomping each of its large forearms, letting out a loud roar.

"ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRR"

Levi covered his eyes while gritting his after hearing that. Thus, Levi opened his eyes again. Then, the dragon walks towards him in a slow pace, with each step shaking the ground.

It then stops for a second then charges at Levi at a quick speed. Levi braced himself despite the injuries that was all over his body. His head was bleeding, his back was burned because of the dragon's attacks, and his clothes was a mess with his black scarf completely gone, probably because it was charcoaled by the dragon's fire.

The dragon starts to barrel through him as it barely graze its sharp claws at Levi's chest with the latter was twisting his body, dodging the monster. After it completes its charge, it turns and charged at him again.

Levi, who was completely off guard, was smacked hard by the dragon's bulging forearms. Due to the powerful force coming from that strike, Levi propelled to the ending side of the arena as he became a human wrecking ball, leaving a hole where he smashed onto.

"Argghh…" Levi groaned out of agony. He mentally cursed about the pain he felt right now. As he crawled out of the hole, the dragon that was in front of him readied its usual combat stance again. Stomping each of its forearms.

It charged again. Levi, despite the aching in his back, quickly stood up and rolled out of the dragon's charge.

BOOM! The sound of walls exploding as it makes a thick smog of dust looming around it.

Levi, who was on his knees to the ground, spits a drop of blood.

"Tch…damn it…I'm….getting…dizzy…" Levi murmured while hastily hurling his breath.

Then on the thick smog of dust, a dragon's silhouette can be seen from it. Walking slowly again towards Levi as it reveals itself. Again, it stomps each of its forearms however this time it wasn't going to charge.

"Hruuuuuu…."

It proceeds to open its large mouth with its fang can be seen inside of it. Then, its unlatched mouth was glowing, readying to blow its tenacious draconic flame.

"Shit!" Levi cursed while preparing to run to the right side.

"FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A large stream of fire was brought down towards him. Levi thought he completely dodged the menacing fire but when the fire hit the wall beside him, it flows into a wide area that even the Magic Stones in the surroundings melted. It then proceeds to aflame Levi's left leg.

"AAAHHHARRGG!" Levi yelled out of anguish as he tripped to the ground.

Levi took a hold of his burned leg and it was terrible. A second-degree burn occurred on it. A partial thickness burns on his legs. It affected the epidermis and lower layer of his skin that it reddens and blistered.

"Tch…" Levi cursed again as he tears an exceeding strand of the bandage of his sword then he rolled it to his burned leg.

The dragon again roared at him that shakes the arena slightly. With nowhere left to run from it, Levi slowly stood up with his bleeding and burned leg. His vision was getting blurry, different kinds of pain and his body is going numb.

'_Damn it, is this it? This is lame…_' Levi thought while trying to catch his breath.

The dragon made its move again. For the third time, it stomps each of his large forearms and proceeds to charge at Levi again.

Levi, who was weaken very badly, barely moves as the hissing pain prevents him from getting out of there.

Then suddenly, time seemed to have go slowly.

Levi felt desperate, desperate to kill the atrocity before him. He wants to survive. He wants to beat this infant dragon. He wants…

To destroy it.

Suddenly, Levi's body was glowing. An aura of gold-like color tracing above his skin. The bangs that covered his eyes seemed to be useless as his eyes, was glowing of pure golden.

Just when the dragon was about to pounce on him, as time runs slowly for him, he ran as he climbs onto its large forearms then the next instant…

**SWOOSH**

Levi smoothly lands to the ground behind the dragon and then at the same time, a line was drawn on to the Baby Dragon's neck. What came from line was a thick red liquid that was slowly tracing on to it. The dragon's head didn't even have time to fall down to the ground as it already dissipates into the usual black mist.

**CLANGCLANG**

The sound of the blade dropped to the ground. Levi felt like a huge anvil has been brought down to his head as his consciousness started fade away from his body. He dropped down on his knees then collapse down on the ground.

'_I….is it gone…'_ Levi thought as his vision finally darkens and all sorts of movement on his body shuts down.

* * *

**I know I know. Yes it was an asspull. But hey it's a fanfiction. 10k words wow I'm really devoted to this. Anyway some of this idea come from inspirations sooo yeaahh its not entirely me. Anyway thanks.**


End file.
